Enmeshed
by Patrice J
Summary: The Doctor, Tegan, Nyssa, and Turlough respond to a distress call from an unstable planet. The instability, however, may prove to be the least of their concerns.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

Note: This story takes place immediately after "Mawdryn Undead". _

"Doctor Who" is, of course, the property of the BBC. I'm just borrowing…

* * *

The corridor seemed interminable, twisting off in all directions like a rambling maze. Oh, he was certain that there was really some logical order behind the whole design, but at the moment he could not discern it. All he saw were white walls with odd circular insets and immaculately clean floors. He wondered for an instant how his surroundings could remain so clean. Perhaps those girls did a bit of tidying up from time to time. Somehow he could not picture the Doctor swishing a mop through the hallways. The entire thing was irrelevant, anyway, since he planned to leave the three other travelers as soon as he possibly could. 

He walked slowly toward a door, holding a book securely under his arm. He kept his steps light and even so that his feet made almost no sound. He paused to listen then glanced sharply to either side. The corridor was quiet. Pressing his fingers against the door, he pushed it slightly inward then stood motionless for a moment. Satisfied, he opened the door half-way and slipped inside, his jacket brushing against the doorjamb as he moved. A small thud seemed to reverberate against the walls; he bit back a curse and placed his hand over the crystal in his pocket.

With a final assessment to assure himself that the hallway was still quiet, Turlough stepped into the empty console room.

* * *

The Doctor strolled along the corridor, his hands clasped lightly behind his back. His head was bent forward in thought; he appeared to know his path with unconscious automaticity, having little need to look about. However, his steps slowed as he passed a partially open door. He turned to look back then walked quickly toward the room. He pushed the door fully open. 

"Ah, Turlough," he said cheerfully. "How are you settling in?"

The young man sat on the bed flipping through a geology text. He seemed to flinch slightly in surprise when he heard the Time Lord's voice. Hastily setting the book face-down on the mattress, he looked up with a forced smile.

"Fine, Doctor, thanks."

"Are you finding your way around? Some of my companions have found these corridors rather confusing initially."

Turlough nodded. "I suppose they would."

"But you do know where the console room is?"

Turlough looked toward the door. "It's that way, isn't it?" He pointed to the left.

"No." The Doctor gestured toward the right. "It is down that hallway."

Turlough nodded. "All right. I'll try to remember that—"

His words were interrupted by a high-pitched beeping that echoed through the corridors. The Doctor immediately straightened, and his expression became serious.

"What is it?" asked Turlough, standing.

The Doctor was already hurrying out the door. Turlough hesitated for a moment then followed behind him to the console room. The Doctor entered a few seconds before Turlough did. By the time the former schoolboy had reached the room, the Time Lord stood looking at one of the panels on the console. A red light flashed in unison with the strident beeping.

"Doctor! What's going on? What's that horrible noise?" Tegan's voice sounded even more grating than usual to Turlough as she rushed into the room. Nyssa was close at her heels.

Without looking up, the Doctor replied, "It's a distress call."

"Where is it from?" asked Tegan.

"Beta 8," he responded, already typing on one of the keyboards.

"Which is what?" Tegan pressed.

Nyssa had moved quietly to the Doctor's side and now looked down at the computer screen. "It's an uninhabited planet in the Otoro System."

"If it's uninhabited, how can someone be sending a distress call?" Tegan asked.

The Doctor's eyes had moved rapidly over the screen. Now his fingers tapped against some more keys. "There are no permanent humanoid inhabitants. However, there was a research station established there some years ago by scientists from Kureleon."

"Kureleon? I've never heard of it," Tegan said.

"I'm sure there are a lot of planets you've never heard of," Turlough muttered.

Tegan opened her mouth to protest this mild insult, but the Doctor spoke before she could. "Kureleon is the closet planet to Beta 8."

"Then they'll send someone to answer the call, right?" Tegan asked.

The Doctor was still studying the screen. "Hmm? Oh, no, I don't think they will, at least not for some time."

"And why not?" inquired the Australian.

He replied, "Kureleon is over 200,000 kilometers away. With their technology, a trip to Beta 8 would require several weeks."

"Then we must go and try to help them," said Nyssa.

The Doctor nodded. "I agree." His fingers moved rapidly over the keys on the console. A few moments later, he held a hand toward the view screen. "Here we are."

Tegan and Nyssa turned quickly to look at the screen. "Is this it?" asked Tegan, her eyes roaming over the landscape.

She saw that they had landed on high ground, providing an excellent vista of the land below. Hills covered in patchy brush rose to the sides, and a plain stretched out below them. Tegan could see narrow valleys and a wide river that seemed to fracture the expanse stretching beneath the hills. Several small structures dotted the edge of the river bank.

"It looks nice enough," she commented. "I'm surprised it hasn't been colonized."

As she and Nyssa continued to look over the plain, a white plume shot up into the air, forming a snowy column that rapidly faded away.

"Oh!" Nyssa gasped. "Is that a geyser?"

The Doctor now stood facing the screen, too. "Yes. And that, Tegan, is the reason that Beta 8 has not been colonized. What you see before you is a caldera."

"A collapsed volcanic crater?" asked Nyssa.

The Doctor responded with a nod. "Yes. In fact, we are on the upper edge of the volcano."

Tegan turned to look at him with considerable alarm, but he quickly reassured her, "There's no danger up here."

"And down there?" asked Tegan with some trepidation.

"Oh, it should be safe enough. We can avoid the geysers by staying away from any areas in which we see deposits of silica or lime carbonate."

Turlough had been surveying the landscape with a slight smile. He turned toward the Doctor and said, "Those are left by the water eruptions, aren't they?"

"Yes," answered the Doctor. "Are you familiar with those mineral formations?"

"I've seen them before," Turlough said, then added quickly, "in my science courses."

Tegan shook her head as another geyser rose from the plain. "So that's why no one's settled here?"

"Yes," said the Doctor, placing his hand on the lever which opened the door. "The geysers are interspersed throughout the plains, with insufficient space between them to accommodate settlements safely. Volcanoes cover a good deal of the planet."

Tegan opened her mouth in alarm, but once again the Time Lord quelled her initial panic. "They are currently inactive. Oh, there is of course magma some seventy or eighty kilometers below the surface of the planet, but the only danger that poses is geyser formation."

"You're certain it's safe?" Tegan asked. Her tone implied a substantial degree of doubt.

"I imagine so," responded the Doctor. "And we won't be here long. The research station lies just down there," he pointed toward the structures on the river bank. "The distress signal must be coming from there."

"Doctor," said Nyssa, leaning in toward the screen, "there are some more buildings over here." She held her hand toward the edge of the screen.

The Doctor squinted momentarily. "Indeed there are."

"So we'll have to go to both?" Tegan asked.

"It appears that we will; I couldn't isolate the distress call precisely." The Doctor took his hat from the rack and stepped out the door. "Come along. Someone needs our help."

Nyssa and Tegan followed him closely.

"Turlough," Nyssa called back, "aren't you coming?"

Turlough had reached into his pocket, but he withdrew his hand quickly. "I'm just getting the door," he said. Before touching the red lever, however, he gripped his pocket tightly, feeling the sharp edges of the crystal dig into his palm. "I hope this is what you want," he murmured, then he hurried out the door toward the deserted research station below.

* * *

The climb down the steep hill had proven something of a challenge to the Doctor's three companions. While the Time Lord seemed to move with the skill of a mountain goat over the rocky earth and through the tangled brush, Tegan and Nyssa found that their high heels were less than ideal for the terrain. They had finally resorted to simply digging their heels into the dirt firmly with each step, which seemed to prevent some of the stumbles their initial efforts had yielded. 

While Turlough's shoes were more suited to the task, he did not possess the Doctor's natural athletic grace or stamina, and the short journey left him winded. However, he did not complain; instead, he moved along stoically, resolute in reaching the plain below.

When the group was near the base of the hill ("More like a mountain, if you ask me," Tegan grumbled more than once), the Doctor paused to look over the land. He had watched the plain carefully during their descent, noting the location and timing of the geyser eruptions. He possessed insufficient evidence to determine a precise pattern, but he was certain that further observation would reveal some sort of rhythm. With a few final steps, he placed his feet on the flat land and waited somewhat impatiently for his young friends to join him. When they were only a few meters away, he said, "The two research stations are approximately five kilometers apart. From here, each appears to be about two kilometers away. Nyssa, you and I will go to that one," he pointed toward the small cluster of buildings to his right, "and Turlough, you and Tegan will check the one next to the river."

"Wait a minute," Tegan said, looking up from the ground to address the Doctor, "why are he and I going together?" Her voice did not hide her mistrust in her new travelling companion.

"Because Turlough and I can recognize silica and lime carbonate formations. Do you know what they look like, Nyssa?"

The Traken young woman shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"And do you, Tegan?" the Doctor asked.

"No, but I—" She had taken a step without looking, and her heel hit the edge of a rather large hole. Tegan's foot slipped out from under her, sending her quite suddenly to the ground with a cry.

"Tegan!" Nyssa exclaimed, stepping carefully toward her friend.

The Doctor sighed and climbed a few meters up to Tegan. He held out a hand to her. "Are you all right?"

Her cheeks were red. "I'm fine," she replied tartly, shaking her head at the hand offered her.

"You might reconsider your choice of shoes next time," the Doctor suggested chidingly.

Tegan pushed herself up with her hands, then winced as she placed her weight on her right leg.

Nyssa had arrived at her side, and she rested her hand on Tegan's arm. "Are you hurt?" she asked with concern.

Tegan's eyes swept over the three faces that watched her. Nyssa's expression showed worry, and Turlough's implied vague annoyance. The Doctor's face reflected faint disapprobation. Tegan lifted her chin and said firmly, "No." She looked at the hole then asked, "What made that, anyway? Are there animals here?"

The Doctor studied the hole for a moment. "It seems to have been dug by something—it doesn't appear to be a natural consequence of soil movement. This planet has ample oxygen and vegetation to sustain life forms. I imagine that some type of animal dug this."

Tegan backed away from the hole.

"Watch your footing," the Doctor cautioned as the young women moved down the last few meters of the hill. He had turned back to look toward the buildings and did not see that Tegan bit her lip with each step she took.

When she and Nyssa stood beside him, he said, "Keep an eye out for those formations, Turlough. The geysers here are somewhat atypical; there is little water around them. The formations are the only sign you'll have that one is active. Avoid any areas in which you see them."

"All right," agreed the Trion. "What should we do if we find the person who sent the distress call?"

"We'll meet back here as soon as we've checked the buildings. If you find anyone who is able to travel, bring him or her back here with you. If the person is hurt or ill, start a fire so we'll know to come to you. We'll do the same if we find someone who has been incapacitated." He handed Turlough a book of matches.

The Doctor and Nyssa began to walk away, and Turlough took a few steps. Tegan hesitated; she stood on the ball of her foot, keeping her heel off of the ground. Slowly she lowered her foot until it touched the dirt. Her knee sent a spark of pain through her entire leg, but as she made herself walk several steps the pain subsided somewhat.

Turlough looked back at her once. Her limp was obvious to him, but he remained silent. He tried to keep his pace slow, though, so that she could keep up. At least she wasn't talking very much; he was glad for a few minutes of silence from her.

After a time, she spoke. "Do you see any of those formations the Doctor warned us about?"

Turlough gazed along the ground for a few moments. "Over there," he said, pointing. Tegan followed his finger to a small mound.

"So that's a geyser?" she asked.

Turlough shrugged. "It may not be active now, but it was at one time."

"But it could still be active, couldn't it?"

"Yes."

Tegan hobbled quickly away. Her knee still hurt, but it was not unbearable. In the distance, another geyser shot up toward the deep blue sky. She watched it for a moment then continued walking. Turlough's attention seemed focused on the landscape, so she remained quiet. If he could tell her which areas to avoid, a period of silence would be quite worthwhile. Besides, she really did not know what to say to him. There was something about his expression and his eyes that warned her to be cautious. The way he would glance sideways, almost furtively—

A few meters away, something moved quickly across the ground. Tegan turned to watch, but all she managed to catch was a glimpse of a narrow leg or perhaps a tail disappearing into a hole.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

Turlough paused to look back. "What?"

Tegan pointed. "Something ran into that hole over there."

"It's just an animal, Tegan. The Doctor said that there are living creatures here."

"But what do you think it was?"

"How should I know? I've never been here before. I'm sure it's not dangerous, though, whatever it is."

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

Turlough crossed his arms over his chest. "Aside from the geysers, does this look like a dangerous place to you?"

Tegan watched the hole into which the creature had disappeared. "You can't tell just by looking around." She turned back to him then added with some emotion, "The most beautiful places can hide terrible things."

"If you say so," he replied laconically. "Let's go. The sooner we check out that research station, the sooner we can get back to the TARDIS."

They began walking again. "How do we know that the distress call wasn't caused by whatever's in that hole?" she asked somewhat accusatorily.

"I guess we really don't." He quickened his pace.

With a glance back at the hole, Tegan hurried after him.

* * *

Nyssa and the Doctor had made better time than their companions, and the three buildings that comprised the research pod were only half a kilometer away from them. Their walk had been a pleasant one filled with amiable conversation about the planet's geology and ecology. The Doctor had also watched the geysers that seemed to flare up nearly randomly across the plain. He could almost determine a pattern, but he still required more observation. 

They had also noticed several holes similar to the one Tegan had seen. The Doctor had examined one closely to note that it had most certainly been created by a moderately large organism with powerful front legs for digging.

As they neared the buildings, Nyssa found some tracks in the dirt. She and the Doctor studied them for a few moments, then he commented, "It appears to have six legs, so it is likely an insect."

"But the spacing of the tracks would mean that its front and back legs are nearly a meter apart."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, you're right. Perhaps this is what the researchers came here to study."

"Do you think it could be predatory?"

The Doctor thought briefly before responding. "It's unlikely. We've been out here in the open for nearly an hour, and we've seen no signs of these creatures. My guess is that, like most insects, they eat plant matter and possibly other insects. Watch your step, Nyssa."

Nyssa looked down to see that she stood nearly on top of one of the mineral mounds. She quickly moved to the side. "Thank you."

"I think that the geysers present more danger to us than do any indigenous species."

"How so?"

"The eruptions are becoming more frequent, even in the short time that we've been here. At the rate their activity is increasing, we should still have ample time to check these buildings and return to the TARDIS, but we should try to hurry."

They walked quickly toward the first building. As they approached the small complex, they watched and listened carefully for any indicators of potential danger, but all remained quiet. They stood for a moment outside the door of the closest structure as the Doctor called out, "Hello!"

There was no response, so he grasped the door handle. "It's stuck," he told Nyssa. "It's probably rusted due to the high concentration of water vapor in the air."

"So there's no one here," said Nyssa.

"Probably not, but let's check just the same." He placed both hands on the handle and gave it a hard downward thrust. With a crackling sound, the door popped open. As it did, they heard a rustling noise from behind the building. Nyssa gasped involuntarily as a large creature scuttled around the edge of the pod, moving past them quickly and disappearing into a fissure some twenty meters away.

The animal had moved rapidly, but they had seen that it resembled an insect, with six legs and a body comprised of a head, thorax, and abdomen. Nyssa thought it might have wings folded over its back, and she had noticed short antennae bobbing on its head. The creature was grey, and its exoskeleton appeared glossy, nearly iridescent. The body was at least a meter long.

Nyssa had stepped back toward the Doctor as the insect skittered past them. Now she moved forward a few steps in curiosity. "How strange," she commented. "Why would it go into a vent? That one is active, isn't it?" She pointed toward the mineral deposits surrounding the fissure; they sparkled yellow and blue in the sunlight.

"Possibly," responded the Doctor. "It must have felt threatened by us, or by the noise that our actions produced. At any rate, its behavior indicates that is poses no danger to us." He pushed the door open and stepped inside the structure. Nyssa followed closely behind him.

The inside of the pod was dusky. They noticed immediately that there were no windows. The only illumination came from the open door and one small skylight on the roof. The building consisted of a single room under the dome. A dusty table and two chairs sat in the center, and two cots lay against one wall. The others walls were lined with counters, and a few remnants of research equipment remained. The Doctor noticed several nonfunctional lamps, a rusted tray with some dissection instruments, and various bottles with a few drops of liquid remaining in them. He removed the stopper from one to give it a brief sniff, then recoiled slightly, saying, "Formaldehyde."

"So they were trying to preserve something," Nyssa finished.

The Doctor nodded. "I believe I was right about the insects being the subject of the research." He stepped back toward the door. "This complex seems deserted, but I'll check the other two buildings just in case."

Nyssa continued looking about inside the small edifice, but she found little else of interest. After a few minutes she stepped outside to join the Doctor in his search of the other buildings. As she walked toward the adjacent structure, she saw another insect scurrying over the ground. This was different from the first one she had seen. It was longer by perhaps half a meter, and its coloring was brighter, with streaks of green and purple over its back. It moved too quickly for her to observe more, but as she watched she saw that it slowed then stopped next to the vent into which the first insect had disappeared several minutes ago. Its head dipped toward the opening, antennae twitching, then it suddenly leaped back and ran toward some heavy brush a short distance away. Nyssa gasped in surprise as a thick spray of water shot up suddenly from the fissure.

As she watched the geyser recede, the Doctor joined her. "They're really quite magnificent, aren't they?" he commented.

She nodded. "Yes," she said somewhat regretfully.

"What's the matter?" asked the Time Lord, noting her tone of voice.

"I think that the insect we saw was still in there. It must have been killed by the geyser."

"It may have left the refuge before the eruption."

"Perhaps. Another insect ran up to the vent then dashed away just before the eruption. I wonder if they can sense when it's about to happen?"

"I imagine that they can. They definitely appear to be the subject of the researchers' study. I found similar equipment in the other two buildings."

"But no people?"

"No. This entire complex appears to have been abandoned for some time."

"Then the distress call must have come from the other set of buildings. I wonder what Tegan and Turlough have found?"

The Doctor took her elbow lightly and began to walk. "I'm sure we'll know soon enough. In the meantime, let's keep our eyes open for smoke in case they're trying to signal us. Once we reach the fork, we can head back in their direction if necessary."

As they sauntered along, Nyssa said, "I hope they're getting along all right."

The Doctor had been studying the landscape, still noting the frequency with which the geysers were erupting. Her comment barely registered with him. "Hmm?" he responded distractedly.

"Turlough and Tegan," she explained. "I hope they're not arguing. She doesn't seem to like him very well."

"No?" asked the Doctor.

"No, I don't think so. She told me she doesn't trust him entirely."

"Oh," he said noncommittally. His attention had shifted again to the stretch of land before them. He had noted three eruptions within the last five minutes. Their frequency was most certainly increasing. He quickened his pace, urging Nyssa along with a hand at her back. "We need to hurry," he told her. "I'm afraid that this area is facing an impending geologic event."

"What type of event?"

The Doctor frowned and shook his head. "I'm not certain. The geyser activity is intensifying, which could precipitate a volcanic eruption. It shows that the groundwater is heating, most likely due to an influx of magma into the chamber. At best the area will see widespread geyser activity. At worst there could be a massive eruption, with lava flow accompanied by toxic gases."

"Oh dear! What about Turlough and Tegan?"

"They should be fine, as long as they don't remain at the complex any longer than necessary. But just in case, we'll head in their direction once we've reached the fork. At the very least, we can encourage them to hurry along."

They walked rapidly as another geyser burst from the ground only a few dozen meters away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Turlough was on his knees, slumped forward, kept upright only by the Doctor's hands on his shoulders.

"What did you say?" cried Nyssa, crouching before Turlough and taking his cheeks in her hands.

His eyes seemed to roll back slightly, hiding the irises for an instant. "She's dead," he repeated.

"Oh!" Nyssa's hands dropped, and she sank to her knees.

The Doctor bent before Turlough. "Tell me what happened," he said. His voice was dreadfully even.

Turlough's eyes began to close, but the Doctor gripped his chin to lift his face. "Turlough! You have to tell me where she is." Now his tone bordered on frantic.

Nyssa was blinking back tears. "Please, Turlough," she entreated, "tell us what happened to her."

The Trion nodded, appearing to compose himself slightly. "We were at the research complex," he began. "We checked the buildings, but there was no one there. So we went out behind them, to the mounds, to see if someone had… had run off." His eyes moved downward then darted furtively to the side. "I was a short distance from her, maybe twenty meters, when the earthquake struck. I looked over at her, and she was on one of the mounds—the one closest to the buildings—and she couldn't keep her footing. I ran to her—I went as fast as I could, but she stumbled and fell. I thought she'd fallen behind the mound. But when I got there, when I climbed up on it, I found—there was a… a cleft in the mound. She'd fallen into it. I called to her, and I started to reach in to see if I could get her—"

"Did you see her?" asked Nyssa. "Maybe it wasn't that deep—"

"No," Turlough said, shaking his head. "I couldn't see the bottom of it. And I felt the earth tremble again, only this was different from the earthquake, and there was this rush of warm air… and I knew what it was. I had to move back, I knew it was coming. I… it erupted right in front of me."

"A geyser," said the Doctor flatly. "The mound was a geyser."

Nyssa had pressed her hand to her mouth. "And Tegan fell into it?" Her voice shook as she uttered the terrible words.

The Doctor looked off in the distance for nearly a minute. Turlough and Nyssa remained silent, the young woman fighting against the tears that welled hotly in her eyes. She felt numb, empty… Abruptly the Doctor stood then bent to pull Turlough up.

"Nyssa," the Time Lord said firmly, "take him back to the TARDIS. See that he is kept warm and given fluids, and take care of his hands."

She nodded, although her expression showed some confusion. "All right."

The Doctor had already turned and taken several steps.

"But Doctor, where are you going?" asked Nyssa.

He did not turn to address her. "I have to get her."

Now Turlough spoke. "Doctor, Tegan can't have survived it. It's impossible—"

"I know that."

"Then why are you going back?" asked Turlough.

"I have to get her. Her family will want to know…" The Doctor began walking again.

Nyssa hurried toward him. "Doctor, it's no use," she said in a quavering voice.

"I will not leave her here."

Nyssa's small hand closed around his arm. "But we have to go. You said it yourself. The geyser activity is increasing, and there was the earthquake—it's too dangerous to go back there."

The Doctor spun on her and pushed her hand roughly from his arm. "Do as I ask, Nyssa. Do not question me. Take Turlough back to the TARDIS and wait for me there. If things become too unstable—if the TARDIS is threatened—leave."

"Let us bring the TARDIS to you," she said. "At least that way you won't be stuck out there—"

"No. It's too risky. You could land on an active vent." He took another step forward, but Nyssa reached out for his sleeve. "Nyssa! I won't risk you and Turlough and the TARDIS. Go back now." His tone left no room for discussion as he stormed off toward the research complex.

Nyssa turned back to Turlough. She did not possess the energy to staunch the tears that flowed from her eyes. On unsteady legs, she began leading Turlough away as another geyser erupted less than a kilometer behind her.

* * *

The journey to the research complex seemed nearly interminable to the Time Lord despite his rapid pace. Nearly subconsciously he noted the geyser eruptions, scanning the area continuously to avoid the clusters of silica and lime carbonate. He would need to retrace his steps on the way back; he forced himself to store a mental map deep within his mind.

He would have to find Tegan's family. With an audible sigh, he realized that he knew little about her relatives. Of course he knew that she had had an aunt, and he recalled her mentioning a grandfather in a village outside of London. Had she said Little Hotchkin? Or was it Little Hopkiln? He berated himself for failing to pay more attention to her frequent streams of words. Granted, there were many times when she had talked simply to indulge in the activity, and admittedly he had allowed, perhaps even encouraged, his attention to wander when the non-stop talk began. But he should have listened to her. He should have done as she asked, too, and returned her to Heathrow at the very first opportunity. Perhaps if he had done that she would never have come back to him, she would never have been out here in the middle of a searing geyser—

When the buildings came into view, the Doctor's pace slowed. He stood still for a minute, looking over the land. He saw the mounds that lay behind the small geodesic domes, and he felt his breath catch. His eyes fixed on the mound closest to the buildings. Turlough had said she was on that one…

Now his feet moved slowly, yet he found himself nearing the mound in an instant. The ground was still wet from the eruption, and he thought for one moment that his shoes would be muddy... such a fleeting and irrelevant thought. He forced himself to climb the mound then move his eyes to the vent. The sunlight illuminated the entrance, but further down it was quite dark. There was a wet, vaguely sulfurous smell clinging to the rock inside, and when he touched the edge of the fissure, he found that it was still warm. He closed his eyes briefly when he recalled the intense heat that a geyser produced.

When he opened his eyes he realized that he had come ill-prepared for this task. He would have to go into the vent, perhaps down several hundred meters, to retrieve Tegan's body. He would require rope and something to light his way. He walked back to the closest building and found that the door handle had been broken, undoubtedly by Turlough. He entered the structure and searched around until he found a length of sturdy cord and a small torch. Surprisingly, the battery still worked. He thought briefly that the researchers must have left fairly recently. He wondered for a moment who had sent the distress signal; both research complexes were deserted. He did not allow this question to linger in his mind, however. He hurried back to the mound as a geyser burst upward across the plain.

The Doctor secured one end of the cord to a tree a few meters from the vent then tied the other end around his waist. Tucking the flashlight into his pocket, he stood at the edge of the opening, hesitating to begin his descent. He knew what he would find, but he shuddered inwardly when he thought about the condition of Tegan's body. She would have suffered third-degree burns over the entire surface of her skin, and the scalding water would have entered her nose and mouth, instantly searing her respiratory tract… His stomach seemed to tighten. He had seen countless ghastly sights in his very long lifetime, but to have to view the burned body of a friend was appalling even to him. He hoped that he could find a sheet or a large piece of plastic in which to wrap her before he took her back to the TARDIS.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, the Doctor lowered himself into the vent. He immediately found that the sides were straight and parallel to the opening. He was able to press his feet against them easily and move down slowly. When he had descended a few meters, he switched on the torch. He saw that the shaft was narrowing quite abruptly, almost as if it were a funnel. About a meter below him the sides curved sharply, leaving a gap of only a meter between them. He felt a flash of hope. Tegan might have landed here and not fallen all the way to the bottom. Yet even if she had, the fierce heat from the water would have killed her instantly. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he shifted the light to aim it in front and to the sides of him. To his left he saw a glint of something shiny. He moved his body forward and reached out to feel a sticky yet tough substance. Holding the torch back to illuminate a larger area, he saw that a patch of the substance covered a large portion of the shaft. He touched the substance again to find it thick yet oddly pliable. His fingers were left sticky and tingling. Perhaps it was some sort of mold. It shone faintly in the light, its surface glossy. As he moved the beam over it, he noticed a darker area beneath the surface. The exterior here appeared slightly different; there was a puckering, and the fibers seemed less taut. He moved as close as he could to the pucker and thrust his hand inside.

He withdrew it quickly. He had felt a hard, smooth, cool thing that twitched at his touch. Moving the light directly over the indentation, he peered inside. A thin layer of the substance covered the insect encased inside the web. With sudden understanding, he recalled the insect that Nyssa had seen disappear inside one of the vents. These creatures had managed to adapt to their surroundings by making their homes inside the vents. The eruptions prevented their enemies from getting to them, while they remained safe in these webs.

The Doctor's hearts began to beat faster as he moved the light carefully over the rest of the web. He saw a second indentation and reached without hesitation inside. Beneath his fingers he felt the hard exoskeleton of another insect. When he thrust his hand into a third indentation, he felt something cool, soft, and pliable. He moved his hand and felt a silky strand of hair.

"Tegan!" he cried, already tearing at the web. It was thick and glutinous, and he spent many minutes clawing through it. When he had finally created a substantial hole, he found that Tegan lay suspended in the web, wrapped entirely within a portion of it. It must have adhered to her as she fell.

He pulled her through the hole he had made, his hands covered in the stickiness, clumps of it clinging to his clothes. Tegan was completely still, and he realized quickly that, while the web might have protected her skin from the heat of the geyser, she had still suffered the lethal effects of inhaling the scalding vapors. If the web were thick enough to keep the vapors out, it was too thick to permit any air in. Either way, she had suffocated within a very few minutes.

The Doctor adjusted Tegan's body against his, looping the cord around her and holding her securely with one arm as he began to pull himself up the rope with the other. He had ascended several meters when he heard a scratching noise. He continued climbing, but the noise grew louder and more intense. He paused to shine the light downward for a moment.

"Oh, Tegan," he murmured, "I think the word you would have used in this situation is 'cripes'." Less than three meters below his feet half a dozen insects were crawling up the shaft toward him. He pulled himself hand over hand up the rope, reaching the top of the shaft only moments before the insects did.

Turlough had rallied surprisingly quickly once he and Nyssa began walking back to the TARDIS. Nyssa had seen that his hands were quite painful, but he had appeared to come out of the shock sufficiently to walk beside her without assistance. She had asked him more questions about Tegan's fall, which he had answered quietly and patiently. Finally, however, she had stopped talking. She had needed to compose herself and gather her strength for the tasks that lay ahead.

Now she sat before Turlough in Adric's room, bandaging the Trion's hands. An application of anesthetic spray had numbed the pain, and he remained still as she worked. After securing the last bandage gently, she asked, "How does that feel?"

"It's fine," he replied. "Thank you."

She nodded then stood. "I'll get you some water. You need to stay hydrated."

"All right. Thanks."

As she turned toward the door, Nyssa's eyes fell upon a mathematics text that lay on the desk. She felt tears begin to well and tried to blink them away. This small action was ineffectual; her vision blurred, and her cheeks grew wet. She wiped a hand over her face.

Turlough watched the bereft young woman. He did not know what to say to her. Were there any words one could muster that would make a difference in a situation like this? He did not know. So he sat quietly until she walked out of the room.

He rested his swathed hand against the crystal in his pocket. "I've done what you asked," he murmured. "The Doctor can't survive out there. Now take me home."

The crystal glowed briefly, but there was no response to Turlough's plea.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the Doctor untied the rope from his waist then lifted Tegan's body into both arms. Glancing back, he saw that the insects were climbing out of the vent, and the moment they emerged from the shaft they began scuttling toward him. He ran, balancing the limp form of his companion in his arms. He looked back once to find the insects in pursuit, rapidly nearing him. He quickened his pace, running with all of his strength toward the geodesic dome. He rounded the building and kicked at the door, barreling through it and slamming it shut just as a set of antennae began to poke through the opening.

The handle was broken, so he could not latch the door. Unceremoniously, he dropped Tegan on the floor and reached for a chair to jam under the door handle. He could see the door moving inward as the insects seemed to climb and push against it. He moved a table in front of the door, then piled on another chair and a tray of equipment before pressing his hands firmly against the edge of the table.

The insects continued to claw at the door, and he could feel the strain in his arms as he struggled against their force. His arms were weakening, though; he could not hold them indefinitely. Suddenly he heard a pattering on the roof. The insects must have climbed up there, too. But through the skylight he could see drops of water falling against the plastic. There was a massive hiss just outside the door, then the pushing ceased. He heard a rustling and scritching as the insects scuttled away.

Moving the table and chair, the Doctor peered out the door. A geyser had erupted nearby, spraying the buildings with hot water. Without their webs, he realized that the insects were vulnerable to the heat and water. He replaced the chair against the door handle, securing it more firmly and at a better angle, then allowed himself to sink down on the floor next to Tegan.

He could see how pale and still she was beneath the cover of the web. He ran his hands over the sticky material, knowing that he would need to remove it from her eventually. His fingers seemed to become entangled in the fibers, and he looked down to see that the web was carefully and intricately woven. His hand rested just above Tegan's knee, and he wriggled his fingers in an attempt to free them. They brushed over her kneecap. Something about it felt strange. He pressed his hand over her patella. It was swollen; indeed, it was very swollen. He recalled then that she had fallen on the hillside.

Immediately he straightened and ripped his hand from the web to begin tearing at the fibers covering her face. They were resilient, seeming to contract each time he forced his fingers through them. He stood and reached for a pair of dissecting shears that lay on the table then made a few careful, tentative snips of the fibers over Tegan's mouth. The shears were effective; their blades cut the strands, severing them completely. He bent to place his ear next to her lips. He could not feel any exhalation. He opened her mouth and felt along inside it in case the web had gotten into it, but there did not seem to be any obstruction. He cut away more of the web to expose her nose, then he slid his hand inside the sticky casing to press his fingers against her neck.

The Doctor rose quickly, his eyes darting around the room. Like the other structure he had entered, this one contained few supplies. Aside from the mishmash of discarded dissecting tools, some jars of chemicals, a weak microscope, and a few dusty blankets and pillows on the two cots by the wall, he saw little that could be of use. There was something suspended beneath one of the counters that lined the wall. He stooped to examine the object then reached to pull a metal first aid box from its holder. He snapped open the lid to find a basic selection of bandages, antiseptics, and pain tablets, and in one corner a diminutive cylinder lay inside a small plastic mask. The Doctor nodded in relief then hurried to place the mask over Tegan's nose and mouth as he turned the small knob at the top of the cylinder. He was thankful that the researchers had thought to carry oxygen with their supplies.

As the oxygen flowed slowly, he cut away more of the web from Tegan's face and neck. It was thoroughly stuck to her hair, and he wondered briefly how he would be able to get it out. He had noticed a small bathroom closet near the cots. If the water still functioned, perhaps he could place her in the shower. Yet would water wash away the web? The geyser had apparently had no effect on it. If nothing else, he was certain that he could analyze the web once they returned to the TARDIS and find something that would act as a solvent. In the meantime, he would have to cut away as much as possible. He continued to work at the painstaking task, hoping that the small supply of oxygen would be sufficient to rouse Tegan.

* * *

Restraints: someone had put her in restraints. She could not move her arms or legs, and something was covering her nose and mouth. Even her eyelids were kept shut by some adhesive. Where was she? Had she been captured by some bizarre new enemy of the Doctor's? She tried to think, to recall where she had last been. Her face felt cool, but the rest of her body was warm, as though she were wrapped too snugly in a blanket. Was she in bed? No, she would be able to move if that were the case. She had been with Turlough, exploring some buildings, then looking behind them… looking at a mound with a deep chasm in the center. She tried to take in a sharp breath, but she could not. She could not open her eyes, either. In frustration, she jerked her head to the side.

"Tegan?" The voice she heard was soft, almost melodious. She moved her head again, and suddenly her face was freed from whatever had been pressed against it.

"Eyes," she rasped out. "Can't open—"

"It's all right," the Doctor said. "Don't try to struggle."

She felt something touch her eyelids then her lashes. She winced as the lashes were pulled apart. Slowly she raised her eyelids, blinking at the light and against the slight stinging that seemed to prickle in her eyes. She saw the hazy figure of the Doctor directly above her, then his fuzzy hand moved to her left eye.

"Stay still," he told her, lifting her eyelid. Liquid flooded her eye, burning briefly then quickly assuaging the discomfort. A moment later her right eye received the same treatment. She squeezed both eyes shut then opened them tentatively. The Doctor sat beside her, watching her intently. He seemed to study her eyes for a moment, then he asked, "Is your vision blurry?"

She shook her head. "No, it's pretty clear now."

He nodded. "It's fortunate that the first aid box I found had some eyedrops in it."

"But my arms," she began. "What's going on? Why can't I move?" She lifted her head to look down at her body. "Oh God," she gasped when she saw the thick web encasing her torso and legs. "Get it off!" She wriggled frantically against the dusty floor.

"I'm trying, Tegan," said the Doctor mildly. "It would help if you would remain still." He lifted the shears and continued snipping at the fibers over her left arm.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to keep from panicking. The feeling of forced immobility was terrifying. "It's horrible!"

"I'm sure that it is rather unpleasant, but this," he held up a small piece of the web that he had taken off of her arm, "apparently saved your life."

"It did?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

She tried to think. Her mind felt somewhat foggy still. "I was with Turlough, looking around, and I went out near one of the mounds. The ground started to shake—he said it was an earthquake—and I couldn't keep my balance. I fell." She stopped, frowning. "I fell into the hole."

"The vent, yes. Do you remember what happened after that?"

She shook her head. "No."

The Doctor pulled a large piece of the web from her arm then took her hand. "Flex your fingers," he said. She complied and he nodded, lowering her hand to work on her right side. "It seems that you fell into a web made of this substance. It enveloped you completely, and somehow it protected you from the geyser—"

"The what?" Tegan asked in alarm.

"The geyser," he repeated, though his tone contained a false calmness. "It erupted just after you fell in. That's why Turlough wasn't able to get you out."

"But you were? Wait, you and Nyssa went to the other complex. How did you get here?"

Now the Doctor frowned. "Turlough met us on the path. He told us what had happened."

Tegan watched the Time Lord's face carefully. There was something about his expression that was odd—something she had seen only once before. She remembered his face when he realized that Adric had been killed. "He thought I was dead, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you come out here? Did you know that the web had saved me?"

"I had no idea until I climbed down into the fissure and found you."

"So what made you come back here?" she asked again.

He hesitated, looking at the shears in his hand. "I felt it important to retrieve you—to return you to your family."

"Oh—" Tegan felt her throat tighten. "Thank you," she murmured.

He continued to work quietly until she spoke again. "Are Nyssa and Turlough coming for us in the TARDIS?"

"No. The area is too unstable. There is every indication that a massive geologic event will occur very soon. If the TARDIS were to land on an active geyser—"

"So we'll have to go to them. Oh no— Nyssa thinks I'm dead. She must be really upset."

"She's a strong young woman. She'll manage." He lifted a large section of the web from her chest and right shoulder. "Ah, this is more like it! I think I've figured out the direction in which the fibers are woven. I should be able to remove the rest of this in just a few minutes."

Tegan nodded in relief, moving her hands simply because she could.

"It will go faster, however," said the Doctor, "if you stop wriggling."

She complied, allowing her thoughts to wander back to her fall and the extraordinary way in which she had been saved. After a few minutes, the Doctor pulled the last large pieces of the web from her legs, smiling at his success. "That's the majority of it," he said. "There's still some in your hair and stuck to your clothing, but you should be able to move without difficulty now."

Tegan immediately sat up then rotated her ankles and began to bend her stiff legs. "Cripes!" she exclaimed as her right knee seemed to explode in pain. She reached down to clamp her hand over it.

The Doctor looked down. "Ah, yes, you seem to have hurt your knee." He moved her hand and felt gently around the swelling. "I think you've sprained it rather badly."

"Terrific," muttered Tegan darkly. "It's not enough that I have to fall into a geyser and get wrapped in a giant spider web—"

"They're not arachnids," the Doctor corrected.

"Whatever they are, then. But I also manage to mess up my knee royally. Just my luck."

"Actually, Tegan, it was a lucky occurrence, not that I subscribe to the concept of luck—"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him; a shadow of the dark expression she had seen a few minutes ago crossed his face.

"Oh," he turned to look at the door. "It's not important."

Tegan grasped his wrist. "I think it is."

Slowly he rotated his head toward her. She could see quite clearly that something was troubling him deeply. "Doctor, what happened?"

He seemed to exhale slowly before he spoke. "When I went into the vent, I thought that you had been killed," he began.

"I know, but then you found me and realized that the web had protected me."

"Yes, eventually. But when I first saw you—indeed, when I removed you from the fissure and carried you back here—I believed that you were dead."

Tegan heard a slight quaver in his voice, and she noticed that his eyes wandered back to the door.

"I guess that would make sense," she said slowly, "knowing what had happened to me."

Now he looked directly at her. She saw a deep regret in his eyes. "I was certain that you had been killed, that you had suffocated in the web, so I made no immediate attempts to resuscitate you. But then I noticed your knee, and how swollen it was."

"Which you said was lucky, if you believed in luck—"

"Yes." He sighed audibly. "After death, blood, of course, ceases to circulate within the body, so it tends to obey gravity and pool within the lowest parts of the body. In your case, since you were on your back, the blood would have left your knee, and there would be little swelling from your injury."

"So my knee told you that I was still alive."

He nodded. "Yes, and the moment I realized that I did everything that I could to revive you."

"Doctor," Tegan interjected, "I don't know why you seem so upset. You figured out that I was alive, and here I am, fine except for a sore knee and some nasty gunk in my hair and clothes."

"You don't understand, Tegan," he said. "When I removed the web from your nose and mouth, you were not breathing. If I had waited a few more minutes—if I had not noticed your knee—you would not have survived." He inhaled sharply. "I nearly killed you."

"Oh." Tegan sat silently for some time. Finally she touched the Time Lord's hand. "Rabbits, Doctor, don't beat yourself up over it. You did figure out that I was still alive, and you saved me. That's all that really matters to me."

She gave his hand a brief squeeze then shifted her legs in preparation for standing. "Let's get back to the TARDIS. I really want to get this stuff out of my hair." She touched the clumps adhering to the auburn strands then began to rise. Her knee, however, preferred her supine position and protested her change in movement vehemently. She gasped and gritted her teeth.

The Doctor stood then offered her his hands, which she clasped gratefully, allowing him to pull her upward. As her body rose, however, the light in the room seemed to flicker, and a wave of dizziness assaulted her. She blinked helplessly and began sinking back toward the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Turlough was on his knees, slumped forward, kept upright only by the Doctor's hands on his shoulders.

"What did you say?" cried Nyssa, crouching before Turlough and taking his cheeks in her hands.

His eyes seemed to roll back slightly, hiding the irises for an instant. "She's dead," he repeated.

"Oh!" Nyssa's hands dropped, and she sank to her knees.

The Doctor bent before Turlough. "Tell me what happened," he said. His voice was dreadfully even.

Turlough's eyes began to close, but the Doctor gripped his chin to lift his face. "Turlough! You have to tell me where she is." Now his tone bordered on frantic.

Nyssa was blinking back tears. "Please, Turlough," she entreated, "tell us what happened to her."

The Trion nodded, appearing to compose himself slightly. "We were at the research complex," he began. "We checked the buildings, but there was no one there. So we went out behind them, to the mounds, to see if someone had… had run off." His eyes moved downward then darted furtively to the side. "I was a short distance from her, maybe twenty meters, when the earthquake struck. I looked over at her, and she was on one of the mounds—the one closest to the buildings—and she couldn't keep her footing. I ran to her—I went as fast as I could, but she stumbled and fell. I thought she'd fallen behind the mound. But when I got there, when I climbed up on it, I found—there was a… a cleft in the mound. She'd fallen into it. I called to her, and I started to reach in to see if I could get her—"

"Did you see her?" asked Nyssa. "Maybe it wasn't that deep—"

"No," Turlough said, shaking his head. "I couldn't see the bottom of it. And I felt the earth tremble again, only this was different from the earthquake, and there was this rush of warm air… and I knew what it was. I had to move back, I knew it was coming. I… it erupted right in front of me."

"A geyser," said the Doctor flatly. "The mound was a geyser."

Nyssa had pressed her hand to her mouth. "And Tegan fell into it?" Her voice shook as she uttered the terrible words.

The Doctor looked off in the distance for nearly a minute. Turlough and Nyssa remained silent, the young woman fighting against the tears that welled hotly in her eyes. She felt numb, empty… Abruptly the Doctor stood then bent to pull Turlough up.

"Nyssa," the Time Lord said firmly, "take him back to the TARDIS. See that he is kept warm and given fluids, and take care of his hands."

She nodded, although her expression showed some confusion. "All right."

The Doctor had already turned and taken several steps.

"But Doctor, where are you going?" asked Nyssa.

He did not turn to address her. "I have to get her."

Now Turlough spoke. "Doctor, Tegan can't have survived it. It's impossible—"

"I know that."

"Then why are you going back?" asked Turlough.

"I have to get her. Her family will want to know…" The Doctor began walking again.

Nyssa hurried toward him. "Doctor, it's no use," she said in a quavering voice.

"I will not leave her here."

Nyssa's small hand closed around his arm. "But we have to go. You said it yourself. The geyser activity is increasing, and there was the earthquake—it's too dangerous to go back there."

The Doctor spun on her and pushed her hand roughly from his arm. "Do as I ask, Nyssa. Do not question me. Take Turlough back to the TARDIS and wait for me there. If things become too unstable—if the TARDIS is threatened—leave."

"Let us bring the TARDIS to you," she said. "At least that way you won't be stuck out there—"

"No. It's too risky. You could land on an active vent." He took another step forward, but Nyssa reached out for his sleeve. "Nyssa! I won't risk you and Turlough and the TARDIS. Go back now." His tone left no room for discussion as he stormed off toward the research complex.

Nyssa turned back to Turlough. She did not possess the energy to staunch the tears that flowed from her eyes. On unsteady legs, she began leading Turlough away as another geyser erupted less than a kilometer behind her.

The journey to the research complex seemed nearly interminable to the Time Lord despite his rapid pace. Nearly subconsciously he noted the geyser eruptions, scanning the area continuously to avoid the clusters of silica and lime carbonate. He would need to retrace his steps on the way back; he forced himself to store a mental map deep within his mind.

He would have to find Tegan's family. With an audible sigh, he realized that he knew little about her relatives. Of course he knew that she had had an aunt, and he recalled her mentioning a grandfather in a village outside of London. Had she said Little Hotchkin? Or was it Little Hopkiln? He berated himself for failing to pay more attention to her frequent streams of words. Granted, there were many times when she had talked simply to indulge in the activity, and admittedly he had allowed, perhaps even encouraged, his attention to wander when the non-stop talk began. But he should have listened to her. He should have done as she asked, too, and returned her to Heathrow at the very first opportunity. Perhaps if he had done that she would never have come back to him, she would never have been out here in the middle of a searing geyser—

When the buildings came into view, the Doctor's pace slowed. He stood still for a minute, looking over the land. He saw the mounds that lay behind the small geodesic domes, and he felt his breath catch. His eyes fixed on the mound closest to the buildings. Turlough had said she was on that one…

Now his feet moved slowly, yet he found himself nearing the mound in an instant. The ground was still wet from the eruption, and he thought for one moment that his shoes would be muddy... such a fleeting and irrelevant thought. He forced himself to climb the mound then move his eyes to the vent. The sunlight illuminated the entrance, but further down it was quite dark. There was a wet, vaguely sulfurous smell clinging to the rock inside, and when he touched the edge of the fissure, he found that it was still warm. He closed his eyes briefly when he recalled the intense heat that a geyser produced.

When he opened his eyes he realized that he had come ill-prepared for this task. He would have to go into the vent, perhaps down several hundred meters, to retrieve Tegan's body. He would require rope and something to light his way. He walked back to the closest building and found that the door handle had been broken, undoubtedly by Turlough. He entered the structure and searched around until he found a length of sturdy cord and a small torch. Surprisingly, the battery still worked. He thought briefly that the researchers must have left fairly recently. He wondered for a moment who had sent the distress signal; both research complexes were deserted. He did not allow this question to linger in his mind, however. He hurried back to the mound as a geyser burst upward across the plain.

The Doctor secured one end of the cord to a tree a few meters from the vent then tied the other end around his waist. Tucking the flashlight into his pocket, he stood at the edge of the opening, hesitating to begin his descent. He knew what he would find, but he shuddered inwardly when he thought about the condition of Tegan's body. She would have suffered third-degree burns over the entire surface of her skin, and the scalding water would have entered her nose and mouth, instantly searing her respiratory tract… His stomach seemed to tighten. He had seen countless ghastly sights in his very long lifetime, but to have to view the burned body of a friend was appalling even to him. He hoped that he could find a sheet or a large piece of plastic in which to wrap her before he took her back to the TARDIS.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, the Doctor lowered himself into the vent. He immediately found that the sides were straight and parallel to the opening. He was able to press his feet against them easily and move down slowly. When he had descended a few meters, he switched on the torch. He saw that the shaft was narrowing quite abruptly, almost as if it were a funnel. About a meter below him the sides curved sharply, leaving a gap of only a meter between them. He felt a flash of hope. Tegan might have landed here and not fallen all the way to the bottom. Yet even if she had, the fierce heat from the water would have killed her instantly. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he shifted the light to aim it in front and to the sides of him. To his left he saw a glint of something shiny. He moved his body forward and reached out to feel a sticky yet tough substance. Holding the torch back to illuminate a larger area, he saw that a patch of the substance covered a large portion of the shaft. He touched the substance again to find it thick yet oddly pliable. His fingers were left sticky and tingling. Perhaps it was some sort of mold. It shone faintly in the light, its surface glossy. As he moved the beam over it, he noticed a darker area beneath the surface. The exterior here appeared slightly different; there was a puckering, and the fibers seemed less taut. He moved as close as he could to the pucker and thrust his hand inside.

He withdrew it quickly. He had felt a hard, smooth, cool thing that twitched at his touch. Moving the light directly over the indentation, he peered inside. A thin layer of the substance covered the insect encased inside the web. With sudden understanding, he recalled the insect that Nyssa had seen disappear inside one of the vents. These creatures had managed to adapt to their surroundings by making their homes inside the vents. The eruptions prevented their enemies from getting to them, while they remained safe in these webs.

The Doctor's hearts began to beat faster as he moved the light carefully over the rest of the web. He saw a second indentation and reached without hesitation inside. Beneath his fingers he felt the hard exoskeleton of another insect. When he thrust his hand into a third indentation, he felt something cool, soft, and pliable. He moved his hand and felt a silky strand of hair.

"Tegan!" he cried, already tearing at the web. It was thick and glutinous, and he spent many minutes clawing through it. When he had finally created a substantial hole, he found that Tegan lay suspended in the web, wrapped entirely within a portion of it. It must have adhered to her as she fell.

He pulled her through the hole he had made, his hands covered in the stickiness, clumps of it clinging to his clothes. Tegan was completely still, and he realized quickly that, while the web might have protected her skin from the heat of the geyser, she had still suffered the lethal effects of inhaling the scalding vapors. If the web were thick enough to keep the vapors out, it was too thick to permit any air in. Either way, she had suffocated within a very few minutes.

The Doctor adjusted Tegan's body against his, looping the cord around her and holding her securely with one arm as he began to pull himself up the rope with the other. He had ascended several meters when he heard a scratching noise. He continued climbing, but the noise grew louder and more intense. He paused to shine the light downward for a moment.

"Oh, Tegan," he murmured, "I think the word you would have used in this situation is 'cripes'." Less than three meters below his feet half a dozen insects were crawling up the shaft toward him. He pulled himself hand over hand up the rope, reaching the top of the shaft only moments before the insects did.

Turlough had rallied surprisingly quickly once he and Nyssa began walking back to the TARDIS. Nyssa had seen that his hands were quite painful, but he had appeared to come out of the shock sufficiently to walk beside her without assistance. She had asked him more questions about Tegan's fall, which he had answered quietly and patiently. Finally, however, she had stopped talking. She had needed to compose herself and gather her strength for the tasks that lay ahead.

Now she sat before Turlough in Adric's room, bandaging the Trion's hands. An application of anesthetic spray had numbed the pain, and he remained still as she worked. After securing the last bandage gently, she asked, "How does that feel?"

"It's fine," he replied. "Thank you."

She nodded then stood. "I'll get you some water. You need to stay hydrated."

"All right. Thanks."

As she turned toward the door, Nyssa's eyes fell upon a mathematics text that lay on the desk. She felt tears begin to well and tried to blink them away. This small action was ineffectual; her vision blurred, and her cheeks grew wet. She wiped a hand over her face.

Turlough watched the bereft young woman. He did not know what to say to her. Were there any words one could muster that would make a difference in a situation like this? He did not know. So he sat quietly until she walked out of the room.

He rested his swathed hand against the crystal in his pocket. "I've done what you asked," he murmured. "The Doctor can't survive out there. Now take me home."

The crystal glowed briefly, but there was no response to Turlough's plea.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the Doctor untied the rope from his waist then lifted Tegan's body into both arms. Glancing back, he saw that the insects were climbing out of the vent, and the moment they emerged from the shaft they began scuttling toward him. He ran, balancing the limp form of his companion in his arms. He looked back once to find the insects in pursuit, rapidly nearing him. He quickened his pace, running with all of his strength toward the geodesic dome. He rounded the building and kicked at the door, barreling through it and slamming it shut just as a set of antennae began to poke through the opening.

The handle was broken, so he could not latch the door. Unceremoniously, he dropped Tegan on the floor and reached for a chair to jam under the door handle. He could see the door moving inward as the insects seemed to climb and push against it. He moved a table in front of the door, then piled on another chair and a tray of equipment before pressing his hands firmly against the edge of the table.

The insects continued to claw at the door, and he could feel the strain in his arms as he struggled against their force. His arms were weakening, though; he could not hold them indefinitely. Suddenly he heard a pattering on the roof. The insects must have climbed up there, too. But through the skylight he could see drops of water falling against the plastic. There was a massive hiss just outside the door, then the pushing ceased. He heard a rustling and scritching as the insects scuttled away.

Moving the table and chair, the Doctor peered out the door. A geyser had erupted nearby, spraying the buildings with hot water. Without their webs, he realized that the insects were vulnerable to the heat and water. He replaced the chair against the door handle, securing it more firmly and at a better angle, then allowed himself to sink down on the floor next to Tegan.

He could see how pale and still she was beneath the cover of the web. He ran his hands over the sticky material, knowing that he would need to remove it from her eventually. His fingers seemed to become entangled in the fibers, and he looked down to see that the web was carefully and intricately woven. His hand rested just above Tegan's knee, and he wriggled his fingers in an attempt to free them. They brushed over her kneecap. Something about it felt strange. He pressed his hand over her patella. It was swollen; indeed, it was very swollen. He recalled then that she had fallen on the hillside.

Immediately he straightened and ripped his hand from the web to begin tearing at the fibers covering her face. They were resilient, seeming to contract each time he forced his fingers through them. He stood and reached for a pair of dissecting shears that lay on the table then made a few careful, tentative snips of the fibers over Tegan's mouth. The shears were effective; their blades cut the strands, severing them completely. He bent to place his ear next to her lips. He could not feel any exhalation. He opened her mouth and felt along inside it in case the web had gotten into it, but there did not seem to be any obstruction. He cut away more of the web to expose her nose, then he slid his hand inside the sticky casing to press his fingers against her neck.

The Doctor rose quickly, his eyes darting around the room. Like the other structure he had entered, this one contained few supplies. Aside from the mishmash of discarded dissecting tools, some jars of chemicals, a weak microscope, and a few dusty blankets and pillows on the two cots by the wall, he saw little that could be of use. There was something suspended beneath one of the counters that lined the wall. He stooped to examine the object then reached to pull a metal first aid box from its holder. He snapped open the lid to find a basic selection of bandages, antiseptics, and pain tablets, and in one corner a diminutive cylinder lay inside a small plastic mask. The Doctor nodded in relief then hurried to place the mask over Tegan's nose and mouth as he turned the small knob at the top of the cylinder. He was thankful that the researchers had thought to carry oxygen with their supplies.

As the oxygen flowed slowly, he cut away more of the web from Tegan's face and neck. It was thoroughly stuck to her hair, and he wondered briefly how he would be able to get it out. He had noticed a small bathroom closet near the cots. If the water still functioned, perhaps he could place her in the shower. Yet would water wash away the web? The geyser had apparently had no effect on it. If nothing else, he was certain that he could analyze the web once they returned to the TARDIS and find something that would act as a solvent. In the meantime, he would have to cut away as much as possible. He continued to work at the painstaking task, hoping that the small supply of oxygen would be sufficient to rouse Tegan.

Restraints: someone had put her in restraints. She could not move her arms or legs, and something was covering her nose and mouth. Even her eyelids were kept shut by some adhesive. Where was she? Had she been captured by some bizarre new enemy of the Doctor's? She tried to think, to recall where she had last been. Her face felt cool, but the rest of her body was warm, as though she were wrapped too snugly in a blanket. Was she in bed? No, she would be able to move if that were the case. She had been with Turlough, exploring some buildings, then looking behind them… looking at a mound with a deep chasm in the center. She tried to take in a sharp breath, but she could not. She could not open her eyes, either. In frustration, she jerked her head to the side.

"Tegan?" The voice she heard was soft, almost melodious. She moved her head again, and suddenly her face was freed from whatever had been pressed against it.

"Eyes," she rasped out. "Can't open—"

"It's all right," the Doctor said. "Don't try to struggle."

She felt something touch her eyelids then her lashes. She winced as the lashes were pulled apart. Slowly she raised her eyelids, blinking at the light and against the slight stinging that seemed to prickle in her eyes. She saw the hazy figure of the Doctor directly above her, then his fuzzy hand moved to her left eye.

"Stay still," he told her, lifting her eyelid. Liquid flooded her eye, burning briefly then quickly assuaging the discomfort. A moment later her right eye received the same treatment. She squeezed both eyes shut then opened them tentatively. The Doctor sat beside her, watching her intently. He seemed to study her eyes for a moment, then he asked, "Is your vision blurry?"

She shook her head. "No, it's pretty clear now."

He nodded. "It's fortunate that the first aid box I found had some eyedrops in it."

"But my arms," she began. "What's going on? Why can't I move?" She lifted her head to look down at her body. "Oh God," she gasped when she saw the thick web encasing her torso and legs. "Get it off!" She wriggled frantically against the dusty floor.

"I'm trying, Tegan," said the Doctor mildly. "It would help if you would remain still." He lifted the shears and continued snipping at the fibers over her left arm.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to keep from panicking. The feeling of forced immobility was terrifying. "It's horrible!"

"I'm sure that it is rather unpleasant, but this," he held up a small piece of the web that he had taken off of her arm, "apparently saved your life."

"It did?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

She tried to think. Her mind felt somewhat foggy still. "I was with Turlough, looking around, and I went out near one of the mounds. The ground started to shake—he said it was an earthquake—and I couldn't keep my balance. I fell." She stopped, frowning. "I fell into the hole."

"The vent, yes. Do you remember what happened after that?"

She shook her head. "No."

The Doctor pulled a large piece of the web from her arm then took her hand. "Flex your fingers," he said. She complied and he nodded, lowering her hand to work on her right side. "It seems that you fell into a web made of this substance. It enveloped you completely, and somehow it protected you from the geyser—"

"The what?" Tegan asked in alarm.

"The geyser," he repeated, though his tone contained a false calmness. "It erupted just after you fell in. That's why Turlough wasn't able to get you out."

"But you were? Wait, you and Nyssa went to the other complex. How did you get here?"

Now the Doctor frowned. "Turlough met us on the path. He told us what had happened."

Tegan watched the Time Lord's face carefully. There was something about his expression that was odd—something she had seen only once before. She remembered his face when he realized that Adric had been killed. "He thought I was dead, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you come out here? Did you know that the web had saved me?"

"I had no idea until I climbed down into the fissure and found you."

"So what made you come back here?" she asked again.

He hesitated, looking at the shears in his hand. "I felt it important to retrieve you—to return you to your family."

"Oh—" Tegan felt her throat tighten. "Thank you," she murmured.

He continued to work quietly until she spoke again. "Are Nyssa and Turlough coming for us in the TARDIS?"

"No. The area is too unstable. There is every indication that a massive geologic event will occur very soon. If the TARDIS were to land on an active geyser—"

"So we'll have to go to them. Oh no— Nyssa thinks I'm dead. She must be really upset."

"She's a strong young woman. She'll manage." He lifted a large section of the web from her chest and right shoulder. "Ah, this is more like it! I think I've figured out the direction in which the fibers are woven. I should be able to remove the rest of this in just a few minutes."

Tegan nodded in relief, moving her hands simply because she could.

"It will go faster, however," said the Doctor, "if you stop wriggling."

She complied, allowing her thoughts to wander back to her fall and the extraordinary way in which she had been saved. After a few minutes, the Doctor pulled the last large pieces of the web from her legs, smiling at his success. "That's the majority of it," he said. "There's still some in your hair and stuck to your clothing, but you should be able to move without difficulty now."

Tegan immediately sat up then rotated her ankles and began to bend her stiff legs. "Cripes!" she exclaimed as her right kneeexploded in pain. She reached down to clamp her hand over it.

The Doctor looked down. "Ah, yes, you seem to have hurt your knee." He moved her hand and felt gently around the swelling. "I think you've sprained it rather badly."

"Terrific," muttered Tegan darkly. "It's not enough that I have to fall into a geyser and get wrapped in a giant spider web—"

"They're not arachnids," the Doctor corrected.

"Whatever they are, then. But I also manage to mess up my knee royally. Just my luck."

"Actually, Tegan, it was a lucky occurrence, not that I subscribe to the concept of luck—"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him; a shadow of the dark expression she had seen a few minutes ago crossed his face.

"Oh," he turned to look at the door. "It's not important."

Tegan grasped his wrist. "I think it is."

Slowly he rotated his head toward her. She could see quite clearly that something was troubling him deeply. "Doctor, what happened?"

He seemed to exhale slowly before he spoke. "When I went into the vent, I thought that you had been killed," he began.

"I know, but then you found me and realized that the web had protected me."

"Yes, eventually. But when I first saw you—indeed, when I removed you from the fissure and carried you back here—I believed that you were dead."

Tegan heard a slight quaver in his voice, and she noticed that his eyes wandered back to the door.

"I guess that would make sense," she said slowly, "knowing what had happened to me."

Now he looked directly at her. She saw a deep regret in his eyes. "I was certain that you had been killed, that you had suffocated in the web, so I made no immediate attempts to resuscitate you. But then I noticed your knee, and how swollen it was."

"Which you said was lucky, if you believed in luck—"

"Yes." He sighed audibly. "After death, blood, of course, ceases to circulate within the body, so it tends to obey gravity and pool within the lowest parts of the body. In your case, since you were on your back, the blood would have left your knee, and there would be little swelling from your injury."

"So my knee told you that I was still alive."

He nodded. "Yes, and the moment I realized that I did everything that I could to revive you."

"Doctor," Tegan interjected, "I don't know why you seem so upset. You figured out that I was alive, and here I am, fine except for a sore knee and some nasty gunk in my hair and clothes."

"You don't understand, Tegan," he said. "When I removed the web from your nose and mouth, you were not breathing. If I had waited a few more minutes—if I had not noticed your knee—you would not have survived." He inhaled sharply. "I nearly killed you."

"Oh." Tegan sat silently for some time. Finally she touched the Time Lord's hand. "Rabbits, Doctor, don't beat yourself up over it. You did figure out that I was still alive, and you saved me. That's all that really matters to me."

She gave his hand a brief squeeze then shifted her legs in preparation for standing. "Let's get back to the TARDIS. I really want to get this stuff out of my hair." She touched the clumps adhering to the auburn strands then began to rise. Her knee, however, preferred her supine position and protested her change in movement vehemently. She gasped and gritted her teeth.

The Doctor stood then offered her his hands, which she clasped gratefully, allowing him to pull her upward. As her body rose, however, the light in the room seemed to flicker, and a wave of dizziness assaulted her. She blinked helplessly and began sinking back toward the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Turlough lay on the bed with his eyes closed; despite his best intentions to remain awake, he had dozed for some time. He woke with a start, immediately reaching for the crystal in his pocket. He had forgotten, however, that his hands were bandaged. He fumbled at the pocket, and the crystal tumbled to the floor with a small thud. Quickly he looked toward the door then bent to retrieve the object. Had it been glowing? Was that what had awakened him?

"Turlough?" Nyssa stepped into the room. "Are you all right? I thought I heard something fall."

The Trion was kneeling on the floor, attempting to grasp the crystal with the heels of his hands. His back was toward Nyssa, and he hunched over further to push the irreplaceable object under the bed.

"I'm fine," he said over his shoulder. "I was just—trying to remove my shoes." He turned toward her and held up his hands. "It's a bit hard right now."

Nyssa nodded sympathetically as he stood. "Sit down, and I'll help you," she said.

He sat back on the mattress as she knelt to untie and remove his shoes. "How do your hands feel?" she asked, beginning to push the shoes under the bed.

"Don't!" he blurted out; the shoes were only a few centimeters away from the crystal.

She looked up at him with alarm. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Just leave them," he said, forcing his voice to sound casual. "I can't get to them very easily if you push them under the bed."

"Oh, of course." She pulled the shoes out further then stood. She seemed to watch him critically for a moment until he turned his face away. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem—I just wondered if you were in pain. I can get you something for the discomfort if you like."

"No, I'm fine," he lied. His hands were, in fact, throbbing. The effects of the antiseptic spray had worn off some time ago. "I really just want to rest, if you don't mind."

"I'm sure that's best. But you should have some more water first." She had brought him a large glass earlier. It sat on the nightstand, half-empty. She picked it up and held it to his lips, placing a gentle hand behind his head as he drank.

"Thanks," he muttered as she lowered the glass. "You've been very kind."

"It's the least I can do," she said, then, voice lowering, she added, "especially considering what you did for Tegan."

Turlough stared at her in alarm for a split second, his mouth agape. "I didn't—" he stammered.

She rested her hand lightly on his shoulder. "You were badly burned because you tried to save her. Tegan was my friend. She once told me that I was like a sister to her, and I think that I felt the same way about her. I just—I want you to know that I appreciate what you did."

Turlough swallowed hard. "It… was nothing."

She smiled sadly, blinking back tears, then she turned to walk toward the door. "Call me if you need anything at all," she said.

"All right." He was surprised by the huskiness of his own voice.

As soon as he heard the click of her heels fade in the hallway, he fell to his knees to pull the crystal from under the bed. He set it on the mattress and pressed his wrists against it. "I've done what you wanted," he hissed. "Now you have to keep your promise. Get me out of here and take me home."

The crystal sat dully on the bed.

* * *

When Tegan opened her eyes, she found that she lay near the wall on one of the cots. The mattress was obviously not goose down, but it was softer than the floor had been. There was a pillow under her head and another under her leg, propping up her injured knee. A blanket had been tucked lightly around her. Turning her head, she saw that the Doctor sat on a stool at one of the counters, peering into a microscope. Tentatively she began to sit up.

The Doctor turned to look at her then stood to move to her side in a few long strides. "Steady, Tegan. Don't try to move too quickly."

"I'm all right," she said.

He cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could study her face for a moment. "Hmm. Your color has improved." His fingers moved up to rest against her cheek. "And your temperature is close to normal."

"Close to normal?" she repeated. "Wasn't it normal before?"

He dropped his hand and sat on the edge of the mattress. "I'm afraid that the web in which you were encased did not have entirely positive effects on you. While it did save your life, it seems that it contained slightly toxic properties as well—"

"Slightly toxic?" Tegan asked with some alarm. "It poisoned me?"

"Yes. I believed it entered your bloodstream through your eyes, or it may have been absorbed through the skin, though I had quite a bit on my hands and I have not been affected. Of course, my biochemistry is different from yours… I'm still trying to analyze precisely what the fibers are made of. The equipment here is lacking, to say the least—"

"Is it going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" The Doctor appeared mildly surprised by her question. "No, I don't think so. You'll be all right. As far as I can tell, the effects were only temporary. You've improved considerably over the last hour."

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours."

"Three hours? Why didn't you take me back to the TARDIS?"

The Doctor's eyes wandered to the door. "I considered it. However, travelling on foot is rather dangerous at the moment."

Tegan nodded. "You said there was going to be a geologic event. Are you worried about the geysers?"

"Yes, they do present a significant danger. They are erupting with considerable frequency and unpredictability. It would be difficult to avoid them."

"So we're just going to wait here?"

"For the moment, yes. We should be safe enough inside; I cannot imagine that the researchers would erect this structure on top of a geyser. The priority now is removing all traces of this," he touched a bit of the web clinging to her hair, "from your body so that no more of the toxins enter your system."

"I won't argue with that plan—it feels horrible. Is there a shower?"

"Yes, over there." The Doctor nodded toward a curtained niche. "However, water alone will not remove the web. Remember, the web protected you from the water from the geyser."

"So what can I use?"

"That is what I've been trying to determine." He stood and returned to the microscope. "The fibers appear to contain a high concentration of lipids, which is why they are so resistant to water."

Tegan tugged at a clump of web in her bangs. "I guess shampoo wouldn't do the trick," she said with a sigh.

"Shampoo?" The Doctor stood quickly and hurried to the curtained area. After a few moments he returned to the work bench with a bottle in his hand. He poured a small amount of the milky liquid onto a slide then pushed it under the microscope's lens. "Why didn't I think of that? It's so simple, really."

"What are you doing?" asked Tegan.

"Watching the shampoo dissolve the fibers. It's the alcohol in the shampoo, actually. It acts as a solvent on the lipids and helps to break down the proteins, too."

Tegan swung her legs over the edge of the bed, wincing at the pain this motion caused her knee. "So all I have to do is wash my hair?"

The Doctor turned to look at her. "Yes—and you'll need to shampoo your entire body as well."

She began to rise, trying to balance on her left leg, but she found that the room seemed to rock slightly beneath her. "Is there another earthquake?" she asked, gripping the edge of the bed.

The Doctor came toward her quickly. "No, Tegan. You're still experiencing some vertigo, apparently. We need to remove the web immediately."

"Too right." She began to stand again, but he placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her back gently.

"Wait until I've started the shower, then I'll help you over to it."

He walked toward the curtain and pulled it back. Tegan saw a small bathroom with a diminutive sink, toilet, and shower head. A second curtain could be pulled around the shower to prevent the rest of the area from getting wet. The Doctor turned the faucet and a small spray of water shot from the shower head. He held a hand under it for several seconds then turned back to her.

"I'm afraid that you won't have any hot water," he said.

"I'll make do," she replied.

He returned to the cot and helped her to stand then hobble toward the shower. She still felt vaguely dizzy, but she placed a hand against the wall to steady herself.

"Can you undress by yourself?" he asked rather hesitantly, already reaching for the outer curtain.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure I can manage."

He handed her the bottle of shampoo then pulled the curtain. "I'm going to wait here in case you become dizzy again or need any help."

"I'll be fine," she said firmly, though she felt her cheeks growing warm. It would be just her luck to pass out in the shower… Carefully she removed her clothes and stepped under the stream of cool water.

* * *

Turlough was restless. His hands were throbbing, and he checked the crystal tucked beneath his pillow frequently. It remained slightly cloudy without even the faintest glow. Finally he stood, managing to fumble the crystal into his pocket, then walked down the hall. "Nyssa?" he called.

"I'm in the console room," she replied, her voice echoing slightly in the long corridor. "I'll be there in a minute."

"No," he called back, "I'll come to you."

He found her standing before the view screen, watching the expanse of caldera before them. Her eyes moved quickly from one side to the other. When she saw him enter the room, she turned partially toward him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

He shrugged. "All right, I suppose, all things considered."

She nodded then returned her gaze to the screen. "The geyser activity has increased significantly," she said. "The TARDIS is registering intensifying seismic activity, too."

"That means that there's going to be a volcanic eruption soon, doesn't it?"

"It seems very likely." Nyssa turned completely so that she faced Turlough. He could see that her eyes were red, and she appeared pale. "He should have been back by now," she said softly.

"The Doctor?"

"Yes. It should be less than an hour's walk to the station, and not much more back here, even carrying Tegan." She paused to swallow and blink several times. "He's been gone nearly four hours. Something must have happened."

"Nyssa," Turlough said, working to adjust his voice to a convincing yet sympathetic tone, "that's why he said not to come after him. He knew it was dangerous out there, that going back for her was risky. He told us to leave if the conditions got any worse. That's what we need to do."

Nyssa looked at the screen again. "I can't just leave him here."

"You must. That's what he wanted—he wants."

Nyssa drew a deep breath then walked to the console. She placed her fingers lightly on the keys.

"Where are we going?" Turlough asked.

"We're going to find the Doctor."

Turlough took a step forward. "Nyssa, we can't!"

"We have to. He would do the same for us—he did it for Tegan." She bent her head and punched at several keys.

Turlough reached for her arm, resting his bandaged hand against it. "This isn't what he wanted. I haven't known you or him for very long, but I do know that he expects us to do as he says. He doesn't want us to endanger ourselves or the TARDIS."

Nyssa pulled her arm back and straightened; at her full height, Turlough still towered over her. With a small frown, she said, "You don't know him very well at all." She tapped at several more keys.

"Nyssa, wait!" Turlough realized that his voice sounded desperate now. She looked up at him with some surprise. Eyes darting quickly to the keyboard, he held up his hands. "Before we go, could you find something for me for the pain? If we're going, I want to help you search for him, but I really need something for my hands."

Nyssa's finger hovered over the final key. When she looked up at him, he saw sympathy in her expression.

"It really hurts," he said again, plaintively this time. "I'm not really thinking straight. Please, can you help me?"

She nodded. "Of course. Why don't you go and lie down? I'll bring some pain relievers to you."

"No," he said quickly, "I'll wait here. There's no need to waste any more time than we have to. Could you bring me my shoes, too?"

She hurried out the door. Turlough stood quite still for a few seconds, then he placed his right hand on the edge of the console, pressing hard to move the bandage away from his fingertips. He grunted in pain and bit his lip, but in a minute his fingers were exposed. With one quick glance at the door, he crouched and began pulling wires from beneath the console.

* * *

Tegan was shivering nearly uncontrollably by the time she had finished her shower. As she turned off the water, she realized that she had not brought a towel into the niche. "Doctor!" she called through chattering teeth, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

He responded immediately. True to this word, he must have remained only a few steps away while she showered. "What is it, Tegan? Are you dizzy?"

"N—no," she spluttered, "I—ju—just need something to dry off with."

She heard the outer curtain slide open. "I've left you something on the sink," the Doctor said.

Tegan stuck her head out through the curtain and saw a folded sheet on the sink. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself completely. She stood for a minute, balanced still on one leg, then she permitted herself to lean against the sink as a small ripple of dizziness swept over her. When her vision had cleared, she looked at the hook on the wall where she had left her clothes. They were gone.

"Doctor!" she cried.

This time he stuck his head inside the curtain, alarmed by her tone. "What's the matter?" he asked, trying to look at her yet avert his gaze simultaneously.

"Where are my clothes?" she stammered.

"Oh," he replied, relaxing somewhat as he noticed that she was quite securely wrapped in the sheet. "You can't put them on again until I've gotten all of the fibers out of them. There's a chance that re-exposure could introduce further toxin into your system."

"What—what am I supposed to wear until then?" She could not stop shaking, and her teeth seemed to possess a will of their own.

"I'll find you something." Now he watched her with concern, permitting his eyes to rest on her completely. "You're awfully pale, Tegan, and you look as though you're bordering on hypothermia."

"The—wa-water—was freezing."

He nodded then stepped toward her to wrap his arm about her shoulders. "Come back to the bed. I have something for you."

She began to take a step, but her feet seemed to become twisted in the sheet, and she faltered. The Doctor scooped her up in his arms and carried her the few meters across the room to the cot. She was too cold to protest. He set her on the mattress and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders then removed the pillow case and began rubbing her hair with it. "It looks as though you managed to remove all of the web," he commented, lifting a few strands to examine them.

She had clenched her teeth in an effort to inhibit their chattering. She merely nodded in acknowledgement, pulling at the blanket with her nearly numb fingers.

"You should get this wet sheet away from your skin," he said, touching the upper edge of it near her neck. "It's only going to chill you further." He turned and walked toward the far counter, where he busied himself for a minute. "Have you removed the sheet yet?" he asked without turning around.

Tegan shrugged out of the blanket and quickly unwrapped the sheet, tugging the blanket back around herself as she allowed the sheet to drop to the floor. "Yes," she finally replied.

The Doctor allowed her another minute then returned to her. She was surprised to see that he held a large mug in his hand. A bit of steam rose from the rim. He held the mug out toward her, saying, "The researchers left behind a functioning propane hotplate and some tea. I don't think it's Darjeeling, but it smells palatable, and it will help to warm you. It will also assist in flushing any remaining toxins from your system."

Tegan took the mug with a small huff. "Cripes, Doctor, you make it sound so unappetizing."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Just drink it, Tegan."

She complied, and she had to admit that the hot liquid felt wonderful as its warmth spread through her. Her teeth finally stilled, and she found that she had stopped shivering. When she had nearly emptied the cup, she leaned back against the wall. It seemed to vibrate slightly. She thought at first that another earthquake was beginning, or that she was growing dizzy, but after a moment she realized that the wall alone was shaking, and the motion was nearly imperceptible. There was a low noise—almost a light scratching—brushing against the wall, too.

"Do you hear that?" asked Tegan, sitting up and placing her hand on the wall.

The Doctor had filled a large pan with water and was now squirting shampoo into it. He plunged her clothes into the soapy water. "Yes, in fact I do."

"What is it?"

He dismissed the question with a shake of his head. "A good soaking in this should remove the fibers from your clothing."

"What are you doing?" asked Tegan. "We don't have time for laundry! Now that I've gotten the web off of me, we can go."

"I'm afraid that leaving now would be rather inadvisable," he said with a glance at the door.

"Look, I know there's a danger of a geyser erupting, but if what you said about a geologic event is true—"

"Which it is," he interjected.

"Then we have to get away from here. I'm fine for travelling now—I just need something to wear."

The Doctor reached for an item that lay on the counter then held it up. Tegan saw that it was a jumpsuit. "I found this in one of the drawers," he said, gesturing toward a small dresser near the bed. He brought the garment to her then walked purposefully back toward the counter to turn away.

Tegan unzipped the jumpsuit then stuck her left leg into it. The fabric was surprisingly soft, which was something of a relief to her, as her skin felt subtly irritated from the web. She attempted to thrust her right leg into the suit, but she gasped in pain as her knee was jarred.

"Watch your knee," the Doctor advised rather belatedly. His suggestion was met with a grunt. After a few minutes, he heard the zipper closing, and he turned half-way to assure himself that Tegan had finished dressing. She stood balanced on one leg rolling up the arms of the garment, which hung down several inches below her fingertips. The legs were long too, pooling around her ankles, and she lowered herself back to the mattress to bend toward them. This elicited another unintended gasp from her.

The Doctor hurried to the bed, saying, "Let me do that." He knelt before her and quickly folded the left pants leg back. His fingers brushed against her ankle; her skin still felt cool. He completed the right leg then reached up to feel her knee. She bit her lip to avoid crying out.

"It's continued to swell," he told her, "most likely from your standing in the shower." He lifted her foot and swung her leg up onto the bed, resting her knee upon the pillow. A small tremor shook the floor, and he struggled to keep his balance.

"That was definitely an earthquake," said Tegan. "Doctor, we have to get out of here."

"You're going to have considerable difficulty travelling with your knee in this condition. Even with my help, it would be slow going." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small paper packet. "I found this in the first aid kit. Its primary ingredient is acetophenetidin—similar to the main ingredient in some of your Earth pain relievers." He tore open the packet. "These should provide some relief from the pain, and they may decrease the swelling somewhat, too."

Tegan held out her hand for the two small tablets then swallowed them with a final sip of tea. "I don't think we should wait for these to kick in. Just find me something to use as a crutch and we can head back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor's eyes wandered to the door again, and Tegan noticed for the first time that a chair was solidly propped up beneath the handle.

"What's that for?" she asked, then before he could respond, she pressed her hand against the wall. The vibration was still present, and the faint scratching sound had not diminished. "Wait a minute! There's something outside, isn't there? That's why we haven't left yet. If you'd wanted to, you could have carried me back to the TARDIS while I was unconscious, but you kept me here. Doctor, what's out there?"

He thrust his hands into his pockets and took a step back. "When I removed you from the vent, from the web, it seems that it disturbed the insects—"

"They came after you?" Tegan asked with sudden comprehension.

He nodded. "Yes, quite a few of them. They followed me here."

"And they've been outside since then? Why didn't you tell me?"

"They haven't been out there the entire time. Shortly after I brought you here they left. A geyser erupted nearby and sprayed them with water. Apparently without their webs the water presents a discomfort, possibly a danger, to them. They returned shortly after you fainted."

"Cripes, Doctor! You could have told me!"

"I suppose. But it was a moot point, really. I could not take you back to the TARDIS while they were out there, and my priority was to find a way to remove the fibers from your body, which we were able to accomplish in here."

"Okay, fine. But what are we going to do now? We can't just sit here waiting for a volcano to erupt in our faces and spill lava all over us—"

"Actually, it is not the lava that presents the danger. It is the pyroclastic flow that precipitates it—"

"Look, Doctor, I don't really care what it is. I just know that we have to get back to the TARDIS and leave this planet as soon as possible. So how do we do that?"

"I have been thinking about that for several hours."

"And you've come up with a plan, right?"

The Time Lord sighed. "Actually, Tegan, I haven't. But I'm sure I'll think of something."

"You'd better." Tegan pointed up toward the lone skylight. "I think the insects are on the roof now, and that plastic doesn't look very sturdy to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Nyssa and Turlough stepped from the TARDIS anxiously. Nyssa was concerned about finding the Doctor as soon as possible and avoiding any harm to the invaluable machine. Immediately she searched the surrounding area for any signs of geysers. One mound lay about twenty meters away, but she felt this was sufficiently distant to avoid damage to the TARDIS should it erupt. She inspected the base of the police box carefully, too, for indications that they had landed on a geyser, but the ground seemed flat with no evidence of crystals.

Turlough's concerns centered on their location. He did not know what effect his disconnecting several wires would have on their destination. He had hoped that they would materialize in space or on another planet, but he could see quite clearly that they were still on Beta 8. He did not see either research station, however, so he felt certain that they were some distance away from the Doctor.

Satisfied that there was no immediate danger from geysers, Nyssa began to survey the land, frowning as her eyes moved over the area. "This is odd," she said.

"What is?" Turlough asked innocently.

"I thought I set the coordinates for the area near the station where you and Tegan were. But I don't see it anywhere."

"It must be just over that rise," Turlough said, pointing at a small hill nearby. "I'm sure that's just blocking our view."

"Perhaps. But I really thought I had set the TARDIS properly—"

"It's a temperamental machine, Nyssa," said Turlough. "To hear Tegan talk, even the Doctor can't make it land where he wants it to half the time. At least we're still on Beta 8. The Doctor can't be too far away. Come on, let's try to find him." He began to walk toward the hill.

Nyssa followed quickly, studying and assessing the area as she moved. She believed that they were still in the caldera, which meant that very real dangers persisted. She had already seen a geyser erupt in the distance, and she had sensed a subtle trembling of the ground that she felt certain was a small earthquake. She did not know how much time she and Turlough would have to search for their friend. She ascended the mound just behind Turlough then stood looking over the land.

"I don't see the research complex," Nyssa said with some alarm. She lifted her hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun's glare then turned slowly to survey the expanse before her. "Can you see anything?" she asked.

Turlough's gaze was moving carefully over the land. After a moment, he responded, "No."

Nyssa's small hands closed into frustrated fists as she lowered them to her sides. Turlough saw that she blinked several times, and her lips seemed to compress. Her eyes wandered downward.

"Look, Nyssa," Turlough said, taking a hesitant step toward her. "The Doctor didn't want us to come out here. He probably realized that the TARDIS wouldn't do as you wished. Maybe there's some sort of odd gravitational pull here or something…"

Nyssa lifted her eyes and glanced at his face for a moment, then she looked over his shoulder. "The river," she said, pointing.

Turlough turned to follow her finger. He saw that she indicated a narrow, curving ribbon some distance away. "Yes?"

"The research complex that you and Tegan went to was next to the river. So if we go to its banks and follow it, we'll find the complex."

"There could be more than one river," Turlough protested.

"No, I don't think so. I saw only one when we first landed on the hillside."

"But we may be on an entirely different part of the planet."

Nyssa shook her head. "I remember that the river resembled a sine wave. It made me think of Adric—" She paused to swallow and take a deep breath. "I'm certain that this is the same river. However, we're on the other side of it; the oscillation appears reversed. I think that the research complex lies just over those hills."

She had already begun to descend the mound.

"Wait, Nyssa!" Turlough tried to keep the desperation from his voice. She turned to look at him. "That's a long way from here."

"It's no further than we walked before, probably somewhat less. We can be there and back in less than an hour."

"How do you know we have an hour to spare?"

"I don't, but I have to try." She had not slackened her pace.

"Let's go back to the TARDIS and try to move it closer," he suggested, hurrying to walk next to her.

"I think it's safer remaining where it is. We were fortunate to land in an area without any geysers terribly nearby." Now she did pause to turn toward him. "If you want to stay here, I understand. I know that you're in pain—"

Turlough glanced quickly back at the police box. Perhaps he could set the coordinates for Trion. Surely there was some sort of instruction manual or database that he could access. At the very least, he could get away from here. He realized that Nyssa was watching him intently, waiting for his decision. His eyes met hers briefly; he saw concern, compassion, and sadness in her gaze. He looked away.

"Turlough," she said gently, resting her hand on his arm with the lightest touch. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. It's just my hands…" He lifted them in emphasis.

"They'll feel better soon. The pain reliever should take effect in the next few minutes."

Turlough nodded. In fact, his fingers were beginning to tingle slightly, and this sensation seemed to supercede the pain. "They feel odd," he said.

Nyssa nodded. "They'll be numb soon, and you won't feel anything."

"Numb?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. The pain reliever has that effect. It's a type of anesthetic."

"But then I won't be able to use my hands!" The panic was edging into his voice again.

Nyssa smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to use them for some time. At least with the medication you won't experience any discomfort."

Turlough lowered his hands, fighting against the ire that threatened to creep into his face. He forced himself to remember that Nyssa was trying to help him—to help a person she scarcely knew and had no reason to trust. Again he noted the compassion in her eyes, and he looked away.

"I won't be able to feel anything?" he asked.

"No."

"How long will it last?"

"About six hours. I'll give you another dose then so you won't have to experience any pain at all."

"I don't think I can be of much help to you without the use of my hands," he said despondently.

Again she lay her small palm upon his arm and said softly, "Your company would be a great help to me."

"My company?"

She nodded. "If you're feeling up to it, I'd rather not be alone right now."

Turlough's eyes darted furtively back to the TARDIS as Nyssa's gaze shifted to the river. His fingers had now gone completely numb, and he could feel the deadening sensation spreading up toward his wrists. He tried to wiggle his fingers but found that they refused to cooperate. Without functionality in his hands he had no chance of programming the TARDIS to take him home.

"All right," he said, taking a step forward. "Let's go."

Nyssa gave him a grateful nod and began to walk. Turlough kept slightly behind her. He looked down at his pocket frequently, pressing his wrist against the solid, sharp crystal. He did not understand why it remained inactive; he had done as the Black Guardian asked. The Doctor had gone after Tegan, and there was little chance that he could survive. If he had managed to find Tegan, which was extremely unlikely, he would have returned to the TARDIS within an hour or so. Turlough had interpreted his absence as a solid clue that he had been injured or killed by one of the geysers near the research complex. Even if he had not, if he attempted to return to the TARDIS now, he would discover that it had moved, and he would be trapped on the planet when the geologic event occurred. There was no possibility that he would leave Beta 8 with any of his remaining lives—unless Nyssa found him and managed to get him back to the TARDIS. He felt his heart quicken as he realized explicitly that he could not permit Nyssa to reach the Doctor. He would have to figure out a way to get her back into the TARDIS and off of the planet immediately. Or he could leave her here…

He was certain that the crystal glowed momentarily; something bright caught his eye and caused him to glance down. However, he saw nothing but his dark pocket. Still, the flash had surely been a sign. Was he supposed to strand Nyssa on this unstable planet?

"Turlough?" Nyssa's soft query almost made him jump. He found that she was studying his face with concern. "Are you all right?"

He opened his mouth, but somehow he seemed to require a moment to form the words. He stammered, "I'm just—my hands, they just feel strange."

"They've gone completely numb, haven't they?"

He nodded. "I just feel like we're terribly vulnerable out here. If anything should happen, I can't help you at all—"

She smiled gently. "I told you, Turlough, that you are helping me just by being here. I realize that you didn't know Tegan for very long, but it's a great comfort to me to have you with me, to know that you feel her loss, too." She turned to continue walking but paused to add, "And knowing that you tried to save her means a great to me as well."

Turlough felt his cheeks grow warm. "Look, Nyssa, I—" he began, but a slight movement just to his right caught his eye. He turned his head to stare for a second at a wisp of steam rising from a nearby mound. He nudged Nyssa's arm, saying, "That's about to erupt. We have to take cover."

His eyes swept the immediate area. There was a hole in the side of a small rise perhaps five meters away that did not appear to have any crystals around it. "There," he said, nodding toward his find. "Come on!"

"But there could be insects in it," Nyssa began.

"I think I'd rather face them than a geyser," Turlough interjected, holding up his hands for emphasis as he began to run. She followed closely behind him, sprinting toward the hole and ducking inside just as the spray fell all around them. They crouched just inside the burrow for a minute until the water had ceased falling.

"It's over," Turlough said, taking a step forward, toward the light. "Come on."

"Wait a minute," Nyssa said, reaching out for his arm.

"What is it?"

"The bandage on your right hand has slipped. The burns need to remain covered so that they don't become infected. We don't know what sort of bacteria may be present here." She took his hand and began adjusting the bandages that he had managed to push back from his fingers. "Did you move these?" she asked, studying his exposed fingertips for a moment.

Turlough shrugged. "I guess I must have brushed against something. With my hands being numb, I can't really tell what they're doing."

"But we haven't been around anything out here—"

Turlough pulled his hand back abruptly. "Did you hear that?" he asked, quickly turning to look at the entrance of the burrow. A small noise had caught his attention.

"I'm not sure—" Nyssa began, focusing her gaze on the entrance as well. "Oh!" she gasped, inching backward involuntarily.

"I guess we know now what dug this," Turlough said, extending his arm automatically to shield Nyssa from the insects that crowded the entrance to their burrow.

* * *

The scrabbling on the metal rooftop made Tegan's skin crawl. The insects had climbed onto the dome, and she could see their antennae silhouetted against the skylight. They seemed to sense that the plastic plate was a potential entrance to the structure. As Tegan watched, she saw the edge of the skylight move; the insects were trying to push it inward.

"Doctor!" she cried, pointing. "They're going to break it or knock it out of the frame. What are we going to do?"

The Doctor had been pacing the small interior for several minutes immersed in thought. He looked up at Tegan's anxious face. "If I could find the source of the distress call I might be able to alter it so that the TARDIS could lock onto it. If she materialized here, inside one of the buildings, there would be no immediate danger of geysers—"

"But you said Nyssa wouldn't come. You told her not to move the TARDIS."

"And unlike you, she usually listens to me," the Doctor said bluntly. "However, if she receives a different type of distress signal, she may realize that we are calling for help."

"Maybe. So where is this radio, or whatever it is that sent the signal?"

"It's not in here. Did you check the other two buildings when you first arrived?"

"Yes. I don't remember seeing any machinery."

"Well, it was definitely not in the buildings that Nyssa and I explored, so it must be in one of those two."

"Which might be helpful if we could get into them without those gigantic grasshoppers noticing."

The Doctor glanced at the door. "There's little chance of that. However, we may be able to send them away long enough to get into the other buildings."

"How?"

"They don't seem to like hot water very much. I told you that they left when a geyser erupted nearby—"

"So we could throw hot water on them," Tegan finished.

The Time Lord nodded, already moving toward the small hotplate. There was a single saucepan that he had used earlier to heat the water for Tegan's tea. He looked around quickly for any other object that could be used as a heat-proof receptacle. "We need more than one pot," he said absently, bending to look in a cabinet.

"Doctor—" Tegan began, but her words were drowned out by the clattering of the items in the cabinet as the Doctor quickly rummaged through them. He stood and held up a larger pot triumphantly.

"This is a start," he said.

Tegan had stood and was now hobbling toward him, but her head was tilted back to permit her eyes to focus upon the ceiling. "I think you're too late," she nearly wailed, pointing straight up. One corner of the skylight had popped out of its frame, and a set of antenna had been thrust through the opening.

The Doctor dropped the pot and moved swiftly toward the Australian, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her with him toward the small bath.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, trying to move along with him but finding it awkward with her injured knee.

"We don't have time to heat any water. We'll have to hope that it's not just the heat that they dislike." He pushed Tegan into the corner behind the shower then grasped the showerhead and tilted it upward. His other hand was poised on the faucet.

With a clatter the skylight fell onto the floor, followed closely by an insect. The creature landed directly in front of them. Its antennae moved slowly back and forth, and its head bobbed upward. It was close enough to Tegan that she could see the complex structure of its eyes.

"The water, Doctor!" she cried, reaching for his arm.

"Wait," he replied. "They may not be able to get back to the skylight. I need to open the door." He placed her hand on the faucet then darted to the side. The insect's head moved to watch him, and it took a step sideways.

"Hey!" Tegan yelled. "Look at me, you big ugly bug!"

She pounded on the metal edge of the sink with the shampoo bottle. The insect's antennae twitched in her direction. She saw the Doctor take several steps toward the door. She continued banging the bottle against the sink, which seemed to distract the insect momentarily. However, two more insects had thrust their heads through the open skylight, and now they dropped into the building. Tegan's noises did not seem to affect them. They appeared to focus immediately upon the Doctor's movements, advancing on him with quick, graceful steps.

Tegan's fingers tightened on the faucet. "I'm turning the water on," she cried as the insects' antennae brushed against the Doctor's coat. At this proximity, Tegan could clearly see that the animals' mouths were lined with saw-like structures.

"Wait," the Doctor called. "Let me get the door." He was only a meter from the handle. Tegan saw the insects' back legs lowering and realized that they were preparing to jump.

"Doctor! Watch out!" she cried.

He grasped the situation instantly and leaped toward the door as the insects hopped forward. He fell against the chair propped under the handle, knocking it to the side then grabbing it to hurl at the insects. They easily dodged it and poised for another jump. Tegan's attention was focused on her companion, and she did not realize that the insect watching her had moved forward. When she felt its antenna brush against her leg, she looked down with a yelp and turned the faucet on full-blast, adjusting the showerhead so that it sprayed the insect full on. The creature made an odd, high-pitched noise, rearing up on its hind legs for a moment before it hopped to the side, away from the water. Tegan rotated the showerhead to follow the insect. It scuttled toward the door.

"Tegan!" the Doctor shouted. She looked up to see that he was now boxed in by the other two insects. Their jaws opened, and their heads moved toward his thighs. He had somehow ended up two meters away from the door.

Tegan aimed the water at the insects. Like their companion, they seemed to screech, and they danced away from the stream. The Doctor quickly moved to the door and flung it open. Immediately several insects from outside attempted to crowd into the structure, blocking the three inside in their efforts to escape the water. The Doctor stepped behind the door as antennae and legs flailed around him. Tegan tried to push the showerhead further up to encourage the stream to reach the door, but there was insufficient pressure; the stream only reached the center of the small structure. The insects clamoring just outside the door were unaware of the discomfort that their brethren were trying to escape.

Tegan ducked under the shower and staggered toward the hotplate. She quickly filled the small pot with water from the sink then flung it toward the door. A few drops fell upon the insects outside, and they seemed to flinch. She filled the pot again and took several quick steps forward then hurled the pot with all her might toward the door. It landed on one of the insects, splashing the others sufficiently to cause them to squeal and skitter away. With the door unblocked, the three invaders immediately fled, flicking water off of their wings as they moved.

Tegan stood in the center of the structure for a moment panting from her efforts as the Doctor emerged from behind the door. He poked his head outside then quickly came toward Tegan.

"Come on," he said, taking her arm. "We don't have much time. They probably won't be gone for very long. Let's get to the other two structures and find the source of the distress call."

Tegan had barely caught her breath as the Doctor led her out the door.

* * *

Turlough and Nyssa had backed away from the insects further into the passageway. The insects moved slowly forward, forcing the two humanoids further into the tunnel. The creatures' antennae glowed gently in the darkness, providing faint yet sufficient light for Turlough and Nyssa to see where to turn. The tunnel was low—less than two meters high—requiring them to remain stooped as they moved.

"How far back to you think this goes?" whispered Turlough, feeling vaguely uncomfortable in the close dimness.

Nyssa shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm certain that we're descending gradually."

"We're going into the earth?" asked Turlough, his voice rising slightly. His spine seemed to tingle for a moment.

"I think so."

"What do they want from us?"

"I don't know," replied Nyssa softly. "They haven't tried to harm us, which is probably a good sign."

"Unless they're waiting for later," Turlough finished.

They continued their slow descent through the darkness. Nyssa touched the side of the tunnel once to discover that the earth was packed solidly. She thought she felt some other material mixed in with the earth, but there was insufficient light to determine what it was. Once she noticed a smaller tunnel that seemed to lead off to her left.

After some time, Turlough asked Nyssa quietly, "How far do you think we've gone?"

"About half a kilometer," she responded.

Turlough felt clammy, and a sense of fear was beginning to gnaw at him. "Maybe we should try to get away—to get back out to the entrance."

"How can we do that? There must be at least a dozen of them."

Turlough had turned to peer around him, searching for something that could be used as a weapon. It was difficult to see more than a meter or so ahead in the vague luminescence, but in the distance he saw a stronger glow.

"There's something up there," he said to Nyssa.

She twisted around to see the light. "It's not far away," she commented.

"But what is it?"

"Maybe it's the researchers," Nyssa suggested. "Perhaps they're working down here. That would explain why the buildings were deserted, and where the distress call came from."

"But the researchers have gone," Turlough said, immediately regretting this comment.

"We don't really know that, do we? Someone sent the distress call."

Turlough pressed his wrist lightly against the crystal in his pocket with a grunt of agreement as they walked toward the soft light.

* * *

The Doctor and Tegan managed to search the structure next to one in which they had stayed and enter the third dome before the insects returned. The Doctor had hustled Tegan along somewhat roughly in his haste to secure himself and his companion inside the building. As he propped a chair up against the door, Tegan sank down onto a second chair, reaching for her throbbing knee.

"How long do you think it will be before they return?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

The Doctor turned toward her, his eyes already scanning the room for the device which had sent the distress signal. "Judging from their behavior a few hours ago, I'd guess it will be only ten or fifteen minutes more."

Tegan glanced up. "This skylight doesn't look any more secure than the other one."

"Well," the Doctor said brightly, "it shouldn't have to hold very long. The transmitter must be in here somewhere. I should be able to signal Nyssa within a few minutes." He had walked toward the counter and lifted the cover off of a microscope. He continued to search the room for several minutes, but the transmitter was nowhere to be found. "It must be here," he muttered with growing frustration, bending to reach into the back of a cabinet. "Tegan, help me look," he snapped, glancing up once to find her still sitting in the chair.

With a small grunt of pain, she stood and hobbled toward the bathroom. After a minute, she said, "It's not in here."

"Where is it?" the Time Lord asked with considerable vexation.

"They must have set it up somewhere else," Tegan suggested.

"And where might that be?" The Doctor's tone was harsh in his frustration.

"How should I know?" Tegan asked, her voice rising in response to his tone. "But it must have come from somewhere!"

"Keep looking," the Doctor instructed.

Tegan limped to one of the cots then bent to peer beneath it. All she found was a layer of dust. "I think this place has been deserted for a long time," she commented, moving toward the second cot. Her search under it yielded similar results. With a sigh she straightened and shuffled toward the Doctor. He stood in the center of the room, looking for any previously unnoticed cupboards or crannies.

"It's not here," he said finally.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tegan. "We can't get Nyssa to bring the TARDIS to us—"

"Our only option now is to leave and hope that we can reach the TARDIS before Nyssa leaves the planet."

"And just when might that be?" Tegan asked with some alarm. She had assumed that her companions would wait for the Doctor until he returned.

With a slightly guilty look, the Doctor replied, "I told her to leave if the planet became unstable—if she noted a significant increase in geyser activity, earthquakes—"

"So she might have left already?"

"It's possible."

"And if she has?"

"Then we shall have to alter our plans slightly." His eyes darted to the skylight then to the door. "We'll need to travel quickly. How is your knee?"

Tegan shifted her weight slightly. "I'll manage."

The Doctor bent to touch her knee. "The swelling hasn't diminished. I was hoping that the acetophenetidin would help."

"Maybe it was too old. Look around, Doctor. It's been a long time since anyone's lived here."

He nodded in acknowledgement then stepped toward the sink.

"What are you doing?" asked Tegan. "We should get out of here as soon as we can, before the insects come back."

"I agree. However, it is quite likely that when they do return they will come after us. We'll need something to scare them away." He held up a plastic bottle. "This should do."

He filled it with water then tucked it into his coat pocket. He moved the chair away from the door and opened it a few inches then turned back to Tegan. "They're not back yet." Taking her arm, he helped her toward the door and outside. "Are you ready?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Tegan nodded, and they began walking away from the structures. A geyser erupted a short distance to their left, spurring the Doctor to increase his pace as Tegan struggled to limp along beside him.

* * *

As Nyssa and Turlough moved closer to the glow, they could see that the tunnel's width was increasing. Turlough had walked with his head bent; the passageway was less than two meters tall. Now he was able to stand upright, and the cramped, stifling sensation that had began welling up in him subsided somewhat.

"I think there's a room or chamber just ahead," Nyssa whispered.

In a minute they saw that the tunnel opened up into a spacious chamber. A soft glow illuminated the area, permitting them to see more clearly than they had in the dim tunnel. Nyssa paused just inside the chamber to look about. She felt a slight poke against her calves and found that one of the insects was prodding her ahead with its antennae. She took a few hurried steps forward then stopped to stare at the room.

The chamber was large, nearly ten meters across and three meters high. Several insects were stationed around the edges, their luminescent antennae glowing gently and reflecting off of the walls. In the center of the room was a large object that cast a stronger glow. Nyssa leaned forward to try to see the source of the light.

"What is it?" asked Turlough, standing just beside her.

Nyssa squinted and allowed her eyes to adjust. "It looks like it's made up of many small pieces," she said. "I can see individual spheres." She took another step toward the pile, but one of the insects near the wall leaped forward, waggling its antennae and lifting its wings with a dry flutter. Its head rose, and its mouth opened to reveal a serrated jaw.

"Oh!" Nyssa cried softly, stepping back. The insect moved toward her; clearly it perceived her as a threat. It thrust its head at her arm, and she felt its jaw scrape against her sleeve. Nyssa cringed as it reared up on its hind legs. In this position, its height equaled hers.

"Leave her alone!" Turlough said, stepping forward and pressing his arm against Nyssa's chest.

The insect's open mouth darted at the Trion, catching one of his wrists. It dragged him forward then pulled him to the ground. Its strength was considerable, and Turlough struggled to retrieve his arm. He was glad that his hand was numb; undoubtedly the creature's teeth were piercing his skin.

"Don't hurt him!" Nyssa entreated, kneeling next to Turlough and taking his arm in her hands.

Immediately she saw that two of the insects who had impelled them through the tunnel had scuttled forward. They now stood on either side of the insect that held Turlough. Their heads bobbed slightly, and their antennae twitched then touched the Trion's captor. The insect opened its mouth and dropped Turlough's hand then retreated back toward the wall.

"Thank you," Nyssa said.

Trying to see what damage the insect's jaws had inflicted, Turlough glanced at her and said, "I'm sure they can't understand you."

"Perhaps they can comprehend my intent, though." Nyssa had bent forward to look directly at one of the insects. It flicked its antennae lightly toward her then rotated its head toward the pile in the center of the room. Nyssa followed its motion with her eyes. It touched an antenna to one of the small spheres then, to Nyssa' surprise, lifted a leg and pawed at the sphere until it rolled from the pile and onto the ground. It moved its head back to look at her.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me," she said gently.

In response, it pushed the sphere toward her. She bent to inspect it. "Oh! It's an egg," she told Turlough. "They're all eggs."

"There must be hundreds of them," Turlough commented, staring at the pile.

"Insects typically lay a great many eggs at one time. These may be from the insects that were in here before we entered. I think the one that attacked you thought you were going to harm her eggs."

"Isn't that a bit odd in the insect world? Don't they usually just lay their eggs and go?"

Nyssa nodded. "Yes. But these insects are not the same as those found on Earth or on many other planets. Their size is quite different, of course, and they seem to have an excellent capacity for communication with each other. Guarding their eggs may be a reflection of their superior intelligence."

The insect who had shown Nyssa the egg now nudged her softly with its head. She looked down to see that it was trying to push the egg across the floor. It tilted its head up toward her again, then continued its efforts with the egg. Nyssa bent to touch the egg with tentative fingers.

"What are you doing?" asked Turlough sharply. "It's going to bite you!"

"No," replied Nyssa calmly, "I don't think so. I think he wants me to lift the egg and carry it." She placed her hands on the sphere. The insect bobbed its head and stepped back. She lifted the egg carefully in both hands. It was not heavy, and it was no bigger than a grapefruit.

The insect scurried forward, around the pile of eggs. Nyssa followed, with Turlough trailing at her heels. On the other side of the pile she saw an opening to a second tunnel. The insect hesitated for a moment to look back at the visitors then slipped into the tunnel.

"You're not going in there, are you?" asked Turlough, peering ahead at the darkness. The single insect's antennae provided scant illumination.

"Yes," she responded, "I am. He wants me to follow him."

"But you don't know what's down there. He could be leading you into a trap."

Nyssa stopped for a moment to turn back to the Trion. "He protected us from the other insect. I don't think he wants to harm us. But you can wait here if you like."

Turlough's eyes shot back to the insect by the wall. It appeared to watch him warily still. "No, I'll come with you," he said.

She ducked inside the tunnel. Turlough paused just outside the entrance to rest his wrist against the crystal. "What am I supposed to do now?" he murmured. "What?" He looked at his pocket, but the crystal remained dark. With a sigh and a growing feeling of trepidation, Turlough followed Nyssa and the insect into the tunnel.

* * *

Tegan gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to cry out as her knee was jolted once again by the Doctor's rapid pace. She had tried at first to hop along on one foot, but this had resulted in several stumbles that had nearly pulled both travelers to the ground.

"You're going to have to use both feet," the Doctor had told her after the third stumble. "Unless you want me to try to carry you."

"Try? You mean you don't know if you can?" she had asked with some indignation.

"Of course I can. You certainly aren't that heavy. However, the added weight would slow my progress considerably, particularly after the first few minutes. I think that we can travel faster if we are both on foot, so to speak, unless you aren't able to."

His tone had not been condescending; indeed, he sounded almost sympathetic to Tegan. "I can walk," she had said with forced confidence.

He had nodded in approval. "I'm sure you can. But you will tell me if you feel it's too painful?"

"I'll manage."

Now Tegan was beginning to regret her decision. She did not know how much longer she could continue on. Each step was agony, and she felt that she would surely collapse if left for even a moment without the Doctor's support. She tried to focus her attention on an imaginary ice pack. She would lie back against the wonderfully soft pillows on her bed in the TARDIS and place a numbingly cold bag of ice on her knee. She might even treat herself to some pain relievers that actually worked. Then she would close her eyes and—

"Tegan!" The Doctor's voice cut through her reverie. She blinked and looked up at him, realizing suddenly that he had stopped walking. He dropped his arm from her waist and pulled the bottle from his pocket.

Tegan turned her head to see a group of a dozen insects rapidly scuttling toward them. "That's not enough water to hold them all off," she said.

"Probably not," he agreed, "but it's all we have, so we shall have to make do."

As the insects drew nearer, he removed the cap and placed his fingers over the opening. He jerked the bottle forward, permitting a small amount of water to splash between his fingers. A few drops landed on the insect at the front of the pack, and it lifted its wings quickly to shake off the offending liquid. However, the water did not seem to deter it; it continued moving toward the two travelers. The Doctor tossed more water at the creature with similar poor effects.

"Why isn't it stopping them?" asked Tegan.

"Perhaps it isn't a sufficient amount," the Doctor suggested.

"Then toss it all at them. Maybe at least we can get to some sort of shelter if they turn back for a minute—"

The Doctor nodded and hurled the contents of the bottle at the group of insects. Tegan watched the water arc up into the air then splash onto three of the insects. One seemed to squeal sharply, and all three briefly flapped their wings, but they continued to move forward, quickly surrounding the Doctor and Tegan.

"Now what?" asked Tegan, trying not to sound as panicked as she felt.

"I don't know."

Two of the insects had opened their mouths, and their saw-like mandibles loomed precariously close to Tegan's hand. She pulled her arm back. "I think they're planning to eat us," she wailed, pressing into the Doctor as closely as she could.

The Doctor had lifted the bottle, apparently planning to strike the insects if necessary. "I'll try to hold them off," he said. "Run!"

Tegan turned, attempting to find a gap between the insects that would permit her passage. "But what about you?" she asked with a moment of hesitation.

"I'll catch up." He swung the bottle at the nearest insect. The creature hopped to the side swiftly, and the Doctor's blow missed. Two more insects reared up, thrusting their front legs toward the Doctor and knocking the bottle from his hand.

Tegan took advantage of the movement to dash through the small space left by the insects' change in position. She began to run, willing herself to ignore the pain in her knee and the weakness that seemed to render her entire leg nearly useless. She did not know how far she had gone when she felt something touch her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw an insect directly behind her, so close that its antennae poked her flank. In an instant something pressed against her shoulders, and she realized with horror that the creature had leaped onto her, clinging to her shoulders with its front feet and her hips with its back feet.

The added weight of the insect was too much for her to bear. Tegan fell to her knees then onto her stomach as the insect clung more tightly to her. Twisting her head to the side, she saw several more insects skittering toward her.

"Doctor!" she managed to cry, but there was no response. Tegan covered her face with her hands as the insects surrounded her fully.


	6. Chapter 6

Turlough followed Nyssa through the dim tunnel for several minutes. He felt clammy, and a murky anxiety was beginning to gnaw at him. He should have found a way to return to the TARDIS, even if it meant leaving Nyssa behind. Now he was wandering about beneath the earth, stumbling toward potential dangers—

"Turlough?" Nyssa called softly.

He blinked and tried to see up ahead. The glow from the insect's antennae provided scant illumination, and he had been walking through near darkness for some time. However, the light seemed brighter now, and he could make out Nyssa standing a few meters ahead. She still held the egg, vaguely luminescent in the grey light.

"Why have you stopped?" he asked, rapidly approaching her.

Nyssa was smiling. She cocked her head to the side, saying, "Look."

Turlough saw that this tunnel, like the previous one, opened up into a larger area. It was not a cavern by any means; indeed, it was only a few meters wide and of similar height. However, it was less cramped than the tunnel, and it was lit by a small pile of eggs against the wall. Nyssa stepped forward, following the insect, and set the egg she held on the pile. The insect waggled its antennae then turned back toward the tunnel.

"They need our help," Nyssa said to Turlough.

"With what?" he asked, searching for any other tunnels that might lead him back to the surface. There appeared to be an opening at the back of the chamber, but he could not see it clearly enough to know whether is was a tunnel.

"They want to move the eggs into here," she responded, already beginning to follow the insect toward the tunnel.

"Why would they do that?" Turlough was till trying to determine what the other opening was. He had stepped toward it and now thrust his arm inside. He felt a space about one meter high and one meter wide, and as he moved his wrist and elbow along the base of it, he could tell quite clearly that it slanted upward. He leaned inside. Peering up, he was almost certain that he saw a faint dot of light.

"I think the eggs are safer in here. Come on!" Nyssa urged.

Turlough quickly pulled his head and shoulders out of the tunnel. "I think I'll just wait here."

"No, Turlough, they need your help, too." She had stepped back into the cavern. "What are you doing over there?" she asked.

"I can't really help," he said, holding up his hands. "I'd probably just drop the eggs anyway, and I'm sure they wouldn't like that very much."

"The eggs are light. I can set them in your hands, and you'll only have to keep your palms up to hold them."

Turlough pressed his back against the tunnel opening. He was almost certain that he could feel a slight draft.

Nyssa watched his movement. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Why don't you want to help with the eggs?"

"Because it's not our problem," he said with some exasperation. "Look, Nyssa, we need to get out of here and back to the TARDIS before this part of the planet blows."

Nyssa thought for a moment. "If there is a volcanic eruption, we're actually much safer down here than we'd be waiting in the TARDIS."

"But we wouldn't be waiting in the TARDIS! Don't you see that we have to get away from here? We don't have time—"

"For what?" Now Nyssa's soft voice had grown stronger. "For helping these insects save their offspring and possibly preserve their species on this planet?"

"Among other things," Turlough muttered.

"You mean finding the Doctor." Nyssa's expression had changed. Turlough could see the hurt creeping into her countenance even in the wan light.

"I don't want to leave him here any more than you do," he lied, "but I don't think we have a choice."

He forced a note of regret into his tone.

Nyssa placed her hand on Turlough's arm. "Let's help move these eggs as quickly as we can. I don't think the insects will permit us to leave until we've done that, but perhaps when we've finished we can go. Come on." She turned, still holding his arm gently, and began to walk.

He thought of resisting, of pushing her away and scrambling into the tunnel he had found, but instead he moved along beside her. It would be better not to cause a commotion. He would wait until they had transferred a few eggs then try to arrange to have a minute alone in this room. By the time Nyssa discovered that he had vanished, he would be far enough into the tunnel to make an escape and return to the TARDIS.

* * *

Tegan hobbled along beside the Doctor toward the mound behind the structures. After she had been knocked to the ground, the Doctor had been herded toward her. The insects had surrounded them, jaws snapping menacingly to prevent any further attempts at flight. Tegan had been released relatively unharmed, although she was certain that the insect's feet had scratched her shoulders and hips. Her knee had not fared well in her fall, either. She had felt a wave of dizziness when the Doctor helped her to stand; pain coursed through her entire leg. 

Leaning against the Time Lord, Tegan now tried to hop on one foot, but this was ineffectual. When she stumbled and began to fall, the insects darted toward her, prodding her with their antennae.

"Ow!" she cried with some indignation. "Watch where you poke those things!" She tried to swat the offending appendages away from her hip and thigh.

The Doctor reached for her arm and drew her upright. "It's probably best not to antagonize them," he cautioned.

"But they're sticking me!" Tegan protested.

"They seem to want us to keep moving," he said.

"I'm doing the best I can," she grumbled.

He nodded. "I know that you are. However, I think the time has come for me to provide you with greater assistance." Swiftly he slipped his arm around her back then bent to place his other arm behind her thighs. He straightened, lifting her off of the ground and holding her securely against his chest.

Tegan opened her mouth to object his actions, but was instantly aware that the throbbing in her knee had subsided somewhat now that her leg was slightly elevated. "Thanks," she murmured.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where are they taking us?" she asked, watching as the Doctor's long steps carried them forward.

"They seem to be leading us back to the mound where I found you."

"You said that they chased you after you left. Were they mad that you took me?"

"I don't know, Tegan. I can't communicate with them."

"I guess they don't really have any language, do they?"

"Not a spoken one. They seem able to communicate at some level with each other, but I suspect it is based on body movement and perhaps hormonal secretion."

"So we can't talk to them?"

"Can't? Oh, I think we're quite capable to talking to them, but they won't be able to understand us."

Despite her discomfort and anxiety, Tegan rolled her eyes. "Doctor," she said after a moment, "you said you found me in a web."

"Yes. You saw a part of it yourself."

She nodded, remembering the frightening feeling of being wrapped completely in the web, unable to move on her own. She swallowed. "And what do spiders to with the insects that fall or fly into their webs?"

"Tegan, I've already told you that these are not arachnids—"

"Just answer the question!"

He sighed. "I'm sure you are well aware that most spiders catch their prey in their webs."

"And their prey becomes their dinner, right?"

"Yes, Tegan, it does."

He felt Tegan's arm tighten over his shoulder, and a small shiver seemed to run through her entire body. "I think I know what they're planning to do with us."

The Doctor's expression reflected no surprise. With sudden comprehension, Tegan realized that he had guessed the insects' intent some time ago.

"We can't just sit by and let them eat us!" she cried.

"We don't seem to have much choice in the matter," he said rather defeatedly.

"But Doctor!" she exclaimed, "we have to do something!"

"The best thing we can do now is to remain calm."

"Remain calm? Just sit back and relax while they prepare to make a meal out of us?" she squawked.

Several of the insects moved closer, and two reared up on either side of the Doctor.

"Tegan," he said evenly, "keep your voice down. Our best chance for escape will be for them to let down their guard. They won't do that if you or I seem to present any threat to them."

The insects backed away slightly. The group was quite near the mound now. Two insects moved slowly toward the vent, lowering their heads and resting their antennae on the ground.

"What are they doing now?" Tegan asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Hmm," the Doctor replied, watching their captors for a moment. "I believe that they are checking to be certain that the geyser won't erupt in the very near future."

"Because they hate the water," Tegan finished.

"Yes."

"But Doctor, that doesn't make any sense! They live down there in the geyser yet they can't stand the water."

"Apparently they are able to determine when the geyser will erupt. I suspect that they enter and exit the vent only when there is no risk of an immediate eruption. Once inside their webs, they are fully protected—from both the geyser and from other insects."

"That's a pretty weird system, if you ask me."

The Doctor's right eyebrow twitched upward. "Actually it seems to serve them rather well."

The insects at the vent lifted their heads then quickly skittered down into the fissure. The group around the Doctor and Tegan closed in, prodding at the Doctor with their antennae. He walked forward, stopping at the edge of the vent.

The insects continued to poke him, now nudging his hips and back with their heads.

"Doctor?" Tegan questioned, her voice rising in alarm.

"Hang on, Tegan," he said.

"Hang on? Why?"

"Because," he said, a slight rise in his voice belying his exterior calm, "it seems that I have to jump."

Four insects rammed their heads against his back. His feet teetered on the edge of the fissure for several seconds, but a final thump from the insects pushed him forward. Tegan shrieked as they plummeted into the darkness.

* * *

Nyssa had managed to fit five or six eggs in Turlough's upturned palms and forearms each time they returned to the nursery chamber. She had found that she could carry three of the spheres without risking harm to them. The second tunnel, they learned, was really quite short; they could move from one chamber to the other in just a few minutes. They had transferred nearly half of the eggs with considerable efficiency when Turlough finally found the opportunity to alter his pace somewhat naturally and enter the secondary chamber just as Nyssa was leaving. 

Quickly he set the eggs by the wall then glanced back at the main entrance. Nyssa was nowhere in sight. The insects had allowed their visitors to work uninterrupted after the first few trips, seeming to realize that the work progressed faster when the humanoids moved alone through the tunnel.

Turlough hurried to the smaller tunnel, reaching inside with both arms. He looked up again to see the same pinprick of light in the distance. His heart quickened in anticipation as he pressed his arms into the base of the tunnel, swinging his legs up as he scooted forward. Movement was difficult without the voluntary control of his hands. He could not feel them as they pushed against the base of the tunnel. This made his progress awkward and slow. Still, he was in the tunnel now, moving upward toward the light. This tunnel sloped up at what he judged to be about a forty-five degree angle. He had to dig his feet into the packed earth to keep from sliding backward.

He did not know how far he had gone when he heard Nyssa's faint voice, muffled by the dirt all around him.

"Turlough?" She called his name several times.

He tried to move faster, but his feet slipped and he began to slide back. Firmly he dug his elbows into the dirt and willed his fingers to grip at the sides of the tunnel. He looked up. The light was closer, but it was still only a tiny speck. Its size did not seem to have increased despite the shortened distance. This observation made no sense to him.

"Turlough!" Nyssa's voice was clearer now. She must have found the tunnel and poked her head inside.

He scrabbled forward, toward the light above him. His head was tilted up to focus on the light, and his hands reached slightly upward in anticipation of the tunnel's slope. When a thrust of his feet failed to propel him forward, he was confused for a moment. The light was still ahead and above him, but his hands could not push forward anymore. Panic began to well in Turlough. He was trapped in this narrow, dark dirt tunnel.

He shut his eyes for a moment and forced himself to take a deep breath. It was so dark. If only he could see where he was going. He should have brought one of the eggs to light his way. He rolled over onto his hip in hopes of obtaining a different perspective. The crystal dug into his thigh.

He pressed his wrist against the sharp object. "Help me!" he cried. "Get me out of here!"

He glanced down at his pocket, hoping to see a glow, but the tunnel remained dark. "Come on," he pleaded, "I did what you wanted. I even let Tegan die. What more am I supposed to do?"

"Kill the Doctor." The words were spoken so suddenly that Turlough was unsure whether he had really heard them or simply remembered the Black Guardian's previous instructions.

"He's already dead! He can't have survived!" Turlough exclaimed. The air seemed to grow colder, and he felt sweat trickle down his forehead. "All right," he said, "I'll find him. I'll do it. Just get me out of here."

He felt another puff of cool air near his right shoulder. He moved his arm and, to his surprise, found that the tunnel did not continue upward. Instead, it veered off to the right. Looking up once again, he realized that the light shone through a small, deep hole that must lead to the surface. Perhaps it was a ventilation shaft, but it was only a few centimeters wide.

"Damn it!" Turlough spat, angry with himself for believing that he could reach the surface so easily. For a minute he lay in the tunnel fuming, anxiety building as he berated himself for his error in judgement. He would have to return to the secondary egg chamber. He could probably placate Nyssa with some well-chosen words and excuses about trying to find a way to the Doctor, but he was unsure about the effects of his temporary absence on the insects.

Another small rush of air brushed over his cheek. Turlough lay still, thinking. This air was cool and seemed fresher than the air in the tunnel. Perhaps this tunnel did indeed lead to an exit to the surface. With a surge of renewed hope and energy, Turlough crawled forward once again.

* * *

The seconds during which the Doctor and Tegan fell seemed interminable to the young Australian. She buried her face against the Time Lord as he hugged her to his chest more securely. She was certain that she felt both of his hearts accelerate during that short time. On her part, she was sure her own heart would jump from her throat. 

Then they stopped falling. They did not crash into the rock or into the steaming water deep within the earth. They simply ceased falling. Tegan's breath caught. She remained tensely frozen against the Doctor in the darkness. She did not know how much time passed. It felt like hours, and she did not dare to breathe.

"Tegan!" The Doctor's voice penetrated the haze that seemed to surround her. "Tegan, you have to breathe." She felt his hand pressing against her chest.

She took a breath, finally, then exhaled. "We're still alive," she croaked.

"Yes, quite, at least for the moment. Keep breathing, please," he instructed.

Tegan complied, trying to regain her natural breathing pattern. After perhaps half a minute, she asked, "What happened?"

"I think the same thing that happened when you fell in here earlier today. We seem to have been caught in one of the webs."

Tegan realized that the hazy feeling was in fact quite tangible. As she moved her hand slightly, she could feel the stickiness: They were surrounded closely by the tightly woven webbing. Indeed, she could tell now that it was wrapped around her right shoulder, arm, and leg; her left side was still against the Doctor. The right side of her head, too, was pressed against the webbing.

"Great," Tegan muttered, "just when I get this gunk off of me I go and fall into it again."

"At least we know how to remove it now," the Doctor said in a helpful tone.

"Which would be useful if we weren't stuck down here in the middle of it!" Tegan lamented. "And it's toxic, too."

"The jumpsuit you're wearing will protect your skin, and the toxicity should be lessened if you can avoid getting the web in your mouth, nose, or eyes."

"Believe me, I'll try."

They remained quiet for a few moments. The Doctor seemed to be deep in thought. Tegan hoped that he was formulating a way to get out of the web and escape the geyser before they became the insects' supper.

Tegan tried to get her bearings. She knew that they were suspended in the web, and she gradually came to realize that it must be wrapped around the Doctor's back much as it adhered to her leg, arm, and shoulder. The web encased them as it had her earlier, but the small space between their bodies remained open. Moving her hands and feet slightly, she could tell that her left side was not covered in the webbing, and her face was free of it, too. She was very glad to discover this, recalling with a small start that the web had nearly suffocated her before. The Doctor's face was free as well, and he seemed to have some use of his hand.

"Well?" Tegan asked after several minutes of silence had elapsed.

"Hmm?" responded the Doctor, still pondering the situation.

"What's your plan?"

"My plan? Yes, I suppose I should try to think of something…" His voice trailed off distractedly.

"Doctor! You mean to tell me you haven't been trying to figure out a way out of this?"

"I'm sure that something will come to me."

"I hope so. And just what have you been thinking about in the meantime?"

"I've been considering what we might do once we are free of the web. Most likely we are several dozen meters below the vent opening. We will need some way to climb up."

"How did you get out before?"

"I had a rope."

"But no such luck now, right?"

"No. I'm afraid that our hasty departure precluded my gathering supplies. However," he paused, and she felt his hand brush against her chest. "Er, excuse me," he muttered. His fingers were still moving, but he seemed unable to shift his hand away from her body. "Tegan," he said finally, "would you mind reaching into my coat, the upper pocket near the lapel please, and retrieving the dissecting shears?"

"Dissecting shears?" she repeated.

"Yes. I did have the foresight to tuck them in my pocket."

Tegan immediately moved her hand to feel for the pocket. She found it with relative ease and removed the shears.

"Excellent!" the Doctor proclaimed when she pressed them into his hand. "Now we can begin to remove the web."

When she felt a poke at her shoulder, she thought for a moment that the Doctor was trying to cut the webbing. However, she realized that his hand could not move upward sufficiently for such a motion.

"Doctor," she said in a low voice.

She heard the snip of the shears near her hand. "Yes?" he asked absently.

She felt another distinct prod by her neck, then she felt the web pulling away. "I think they've beaten you to it," she said with some alarm.

"What?"

"They're tearing the web away. Can't you feel it?"

The Doctor paused. "Oh. Yes, I can."

"Do something!" she cried.

"And what would you suggest that I do?" His voice was irritatingly calm.

"I don't know!" she bawled. "But I don't want to be their next meal."

She was quite certain that at least one insect's sharp jaws scraped against her arm. Ruefully, she wondered if it was checking to see whether she required salt.

* * *

As Turlough continued crawling through the tunnel, he sensed that the air was freshening. This must be a sign that he would soon reach the surface. Yet he had also noticed that he was no longer moving upward. He felt that he was descending slightly now. This seemed odd to him, given the fresh air that surely lay just ahead. 

He pushed forward, however. Perhaps the tunnel would open up on the side of a mountain or hill. He was anxious to be on the surface of the planet again. He resolved that he would return to the TARDIS and leave Beta 8 immediately. If the Doctor were still alive, stranding him would surely result in his death. He would have to leave Nyssa, too, of course. He tried not to think too much about this. She had been kind to him, and she trusted him… He shook his head and focused his efforts on crawling faster.

After a time, the tunnel began to widen. Up ahead, not too far, Turlough saw light. It was a dull light, which disappointed him at first. But he realized that night might have fallen on the surface of the planet. He did not know how long he had been underground. Perhaps he would emerge in the twilight. That would make finding the TARDIS more difficult, but he was determined and knew that he would manage somehow.

Turlough's legs and shoulders ached from the unaccustomed movements required to crawl through the tunnel. He was growing fatigued, and he realized that he was terribly hungry. He pushed himself to move faster as he neared the light.

Now he could hear noises. He stopped moving for a moment to listen. There was rustling, which must mean leaves. He thought that he would be very glad to see a tree or two. Indeed, he would be very glad to see anything at all other than the darkness that had surrounded him. The tunnel was now tall enough for him to stand, although he had to stoop to avoid hitting his head. But it felt good to walk again and to give his arms a rest.

The light was very near, and the rustling was more audible. Turlough hurried ahead, seeing clearly that the tunnel ended soon.

"Damn it!" he spat as he stepped out of the tunnel. He stood in a large chamber, clearly deep inside the earth. The light he had seen was the glow from at least twenty insects' antennae. He must have gone in a loop, ending up back where he had started. His eyes moved around the chamber, searching for Nyssa, but all he saw were the insects as they began shuffling toward him.

* * *

Within a few minutes the insects tore the webbing off the Doctor and Tegan. Both were surprised to find that the creatures' antennae emitted a vague luminescence, permitting them to see that they were suspended on a web that stretched across the edge of the shaft into which they had fallen. They could discern the rocky walls of the shaft, and behind them they could see a small opening. As soon as the web had been removed, the three insects that surrounded them closed in. 

Tegan gripped the Doctor's hand; he still held her against his chest, though he had dropped her legs. She felt him squeeze her fingers reassuringly.

"What now?" she whispered to him.

"I don't know," he replied, looking around carefully and watching the insects' movements.

The insects had stood upon their back legs to permit their forelegs to assist in the removal of the web. Now, however, they had dropped back down so that all six legs rested on the web. One insect thrust its head toward the Doctor's back, nudging gently.

"I think it wants me to move," he said.

"Move? Where? To the dining area so that it can devour you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Always so negative, Tegan, expecting the worst."

"And what else should I expect?" she lamented.

The insect prodded the Doctor again, and he took a step forward. However, he stumbled, finding it difficult to balance on the web, which was not particularly taut. Tegan reached for his arm to steady him, but she foundered, too, falling onto her knees with a hiss of pain.

The insects moved forward, reaching for her with their front legs. With a gasp she felt them lift her and drag her toward the hole in the side of the shaft.

"Doctor!" she cried. "Help!" She twisted her head to look at her companion and found that he was being led in a similar manner just behind her. He gave her a small smile, but it did little to calm her.

In a few moments Tegan felt solid rock beneath her feet. The insects released her abruptly then stepped further inside the hole. Their antennae provided sufficient light for Tegan to see that she was in a tunnel. It was not quite tall enough to permit her to stand, so she remained in the crouched position in which the insects had left her. The Doctor was deposited at her side a few seconds later. The insects that had brought him moved back toward the tunnel entrance then bobbed their heads at the humanoids.

"They seem to want us to go into the tunnel with them," said the Time Lord.

"And we don't seem to have much choice," Tegan commented.

"No, we don't. Come along then." He began moving forward, bent over to avoid hitting his head on the roof of the passageway.

Tegan rose, keeping her head down, and hobbled along in front of him. "Where do you think they're taking us?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied evenly. "But I imagine we'll find out soon enough."

"I still think it's to their dining hall," she muttered, following the gentle glow just ahead.

* * *

Turlough had thought of retreating back into the tunnel, but one of the insects had skittered quickly to the entrance, blocking him. He stepped sideways, toward the wall of the chamber, as they pressed toward him. Their antennae bobbed, and several poked him lightly with the sensitive appendages. 

"Look," he said, lifting his hands defensively, "I didn't mean to cause any problems. I was looking for a shorter way back to the egg chamber. I'll help carry the eggs now. Just show me where they are—"

The insects tilted their heads and seemed to study him with their large, complex eyes. One rested an antenna on his bandaged hand then stepped back and lifted its head quickly. The other insects responded to this movement, behaving similarly.

As Turlough watched them, waiting for them to attack him, he noticed that they looked slightly different than the insects who had shown him their eggs. These were somewhat smaller, and they did not have the green and purple stripes on their backs that he had seen on the others; their wings were duller in color. He wondered if these were perhaps the females. If so, he hoped that they might be less aggressive than the males. After all, he had not threatened them in any way.

The insects closest to him kept their heads up, antennae twitching toward Turlough. They remained still for nearly a minute, then abruptly the one that had touched his hand stepped forward, raising its front leg toward Turlough.

"Please," he said, "just let me go. I'm not here to hurt you."

The insect tilted its head quizzically and stared at him for a moment, then it reared up and opened its mouth. Turlough saw the jagged edges of its jaw and instinctively tried to back away. However, the wall was behind him, and he could move no further. The insects on either side of him had flanked him, preventing movement to the side. The insect before him thrust its head toward his hand, grasping Turlough's wrist in its jaw.

"No!" he pleaded, "please! Let me go—"

The insect clearly did not understand his words. It pressed its midlegs against his chest, holding him securely against the wall as it closed its jaws over his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Tegan was not sure how far she and the Doctor had traveled through the tunnel. The insects had led them some distance, but she knew that her progress was quite slow. The tunnel was too narrow to permit the Doctor to walk next to her, so she had kept her hand against the wall to aid in her movement and take some pressure off of her knee. The Doctor tried to help her, but aside from pausing to allow her to lean against him every few minutes there was little he could do.

"We're descending," he commented after a time, running his hand along the packed dirt of the wall.

"We're going deeper into the earth?" Tegan asked, momentarily surprised.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Tegan, I've already told you that I don't know. Yet you continue asking—"

"Sorry!" she huffed. "I'd just like to know what they're planning for us."

"As would I. However, at the moment we appear quite safe. They haven't threatened us in any way."

"Maybe they take their prey underground and store them there to eat later—sort of like a hibernating bear."

"Bears generally don't store food in their dens to eat during hibernation," the Doctor commented.

Tegan sighed. "Fine. But you know what I mean."

He nodded. "Yes, and it is a possibility. However, I'm not certain that these insects are carnivorous."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"When I was with Nyssa, we noticed another type of insect. Several of them were chasing two of these. I think that these insects are the prey of the others."

"But that means that the insects here are carnivorous, right?"

"Not necessarily. One species may be, but the other may be herbivorous or omnivorous."

"So we have a two out of three chance of being their supper."

The Doctor did not respond to this comment. Instead, he said, "Tegan, look up ahead. There's more light."

"Great," the Australian grumbled, "it's probably their oven, all set for roasting up some delicious humans."

* * *

Turlough watched in abject horror as the insect used its sharp jaws to slice the bandage on his hand. It severed the gauze easily. He was glad that the anesthetic was still working. At least he would not have to feel the pain that would surely accompany his hand being bitten off. He tried to see past the insect's head to watch the blood running over his fingers, but the creature's head blocked his view.

He saw the bandage fall to the floor, then the insect lifted its head and turned around, raising its abdomen toward him. He could see his hand now. To his astonishment, it was not bleeding; the insect had not cut him. His skin was still terribly red and blistered, of course, but there was no blood. The insect wrapped a hind leg around his wrist, then his view was obstructed by the creature's body. All he knew was that his wrist was restrained.

"Let me go!" he cried, trying to pull away. He had the sickening thought that the insects could smell the raw flesh on his hand and were planning to devour it. The insect's hold on him was secure, however, and he could do nothing more than jerk ineffectually. "Hey!" he shouted again, "stop!"

The insect ignored his pleas and held his wrist more firmly.

* * *

"There's an opening just up ahead," Tegan confirmed, peering through the vague glow at a stronger light a few meters away.

"Ah, good. Perhaps it will be an exit," the Doctor said.

The insects seemed to move a bit more quickly, their feet and wings rustling slightly against the dirt floor and walls.

"Did you hear that?" the Doctor asked.

Tegan listened for a moment. "What?"

"A voice. I'm certain that I heard a voice." He had stopped, tilting his head to listen.

Tegan paused, too. "I heard it," she said. "It sounded like someone said 'stop'."

"Come on," the Doctor said. "It could be one of the researchers, possibly the one who sent the distress call. He may still have the transmitter. Perhaps it's not too late to send Nyssa a message."

He increased his pace, gently pushing Tegan ahead. The insects moved faster, too. In a minute they saw clearly that the tunnel opened up into a much larger room. The light was somewhat brighter due to the antennae of at least a dozen insects clustered near the far wall.

"Please, stop!" A plaintive cry echoed through the room.

Tegan turned back to the Doctor. "That voice," she began.

The Doctor pushed past her and the insects to hurry into the cavern. "Turlough!" he cried.

The insects accompanying the Doctor and Tegan squealed and fluttered their wings. The creatures surrounding Turlough froze for a moment then backed away. Turlough was pressed against the wall. One arm hung at his side; the other was thrust out. His expression reflected intense fear. He blinked, taking a moment to realize that the insects were moving away.

The Doctor hurried toward the Trion. "Turlough," he said again, "are you all right?"

Turlough looked up at the Time Lord. "Doctor?" he spluttered in disbelief. "You're—alive."

"Yes, quite." The Doctor stood in front of him now and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked again.

Turlough shook his head, then his eyes shot toward his outstretched hand. "I thought it was going to take my hand off," he said.

The Doctor grasped his wrist. "Did the insects do this?"

Turlough looked more closely at his hand. He saw that it was encased in a white substance resembling a spider web. "Yes," he replied with some surprise.

"Hmm." The Doctor studied the webbing for a moment then lowered Turlough's hand. "I wonder…" he began, but he did not complete the thought.

"Is he all right?" Tegan's voice resounded through the chamber.

Turlough's head shot up, and his eyes widened. "Tegan?" he gasped.

She hobbled forward. "Who were you expecting?"

"But you… I saw you fall into the vent, then the geyser… how did you survive?" Turlough stammered.

Tegan replied, "I fell into a giant web, and it protected me from the heat. The Doctor got me out."

"I thought you had been killed," Turlough said, regaining his composure somewhat.

"When you get to know me better," she said with a wry half-smile, "you'll see that I'm indestructible."

The Doctor had wandered away to investigate the chamber, but he turned back now to ask, "Where's Nyssa? Any why didn't you remain in the TARDIS as I asked?"

Turlough leaned back against the wall. It vibrated slightly against his shoulders. "We came to look for you. Nyssa brought the TARDIS to the area where she thought you'd be, but we landed some distance away. So we thought we'd find you on foot, but we were intercepted by some insects that lead us into their den."

"In here?" asked the Doctor.

"No," Turlough responded, his eyes darting to the side. "We were helping them transport their eggs to another chamber, and I noticed a second tunnel there. I thought it might be a shortcut—back to the egg chamber. I ended up in here."

"So Nyssa's back in the other chamber?" asked Tegan. "Alone with the insects?"

Turlough nodded. "I'm sure she's fine. They didn't seem to want to harm us. She thought they just wanted our help."

"We should find her," Tegan said.

"Yes," agreed the Doctor, "but these fellows may have other plans for us."

The insects had clustered together in the center of the chamber and now began moving toward the three visitors.

"What do they want?" Turlough asked, tucking his hands behind his back.

The Doctor stepped back to Tegan and Turlough. "I believe they want us to continue moving," he said.

Indeed, the insects were advancing en masse, antennae quivering. They approached the travelers then swerved slightly, urging the humanoids toward the adjoining wall. There was another tunnel opening, somewhat larger than the one through which the Doctor and Tegan had traveled, on this wall.

Herded like so many cattle, Turlough, Tegan, and the Doctor stepped into the tunnel, the insects following closely behind. Turlough lifted his hand.

Tegan glanced at the appendage. "I guess they start with the hand then work inward," she commented.

"Can you get it off?" he asked the Doctor, rubbing the webbing against his shirt.

"Yes, I imagine so. I've brought some shears."

"Then please, Doctor, take it off." Turlough held out his hand.

The Doctor began to reach into his pocket, but he paused. "I'm not sure that I should," he said.

"Why not?" asked Turlough. "It can't be good for the burns."

The Time Lord inquired, "How does the hand feel?"

"It's numb," replied Turlough. "Nyssa gave me something for the pain."

"Of course," the Doctor nodded. He lowered his hand from his pocket without reaching inside. "I think it might be wise to leave that on a bit longer."

"Whatever for?" asked Turlough with some disgust.

"I have a feeling that the insect put it there for a reason—"

His words were stopped by a rustling of the insects' wings and a few high-pitched squeals. Several insects poked at the Time Lord and Turlough with their antennae.

"What do they want now?" asked Tegan.

The Doctor studied the creatures for a moment. "I believe they want us to be quiet."

"But we—" began Tegan. A pair of antennae prodded her thigh.

The Doctor held a finger to his lips. "Sshh," he whispered.

The conversation ceased, and the insects backed away slightly as the group continued to move through the dim tunnel.

* * *

After a time, a brighter light was visible at the end of the tunnel. The insects had slowed their progress slightly during the last few minutes. Now they paused, their antennae thrust out stiffly and heads bobbling as they poised on tensed legs.

"Did you feel that?" asked Tegan, resting a hand against the wall for support.

"The ground is trembling," Turlough said.

The Doctor stood still, apparently absorbed in thought. The insects, however, began to shift and shuffle, remaining in position but moving with some agitation from side to side. Several in the lead bumped the Doctor's hip and back with their heads.

"Oh," he said, looking at the creatures. "Do you want me to go ahead?" He turned and took a step. One insect responded by providing another gentle push against his leg.

"Come along," the Time Lord said to his companions. "It seems that we are to head the party."

"More like head the menu, if you ask me," Tegan groused.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow at her. "I didn't, so shush."

She limped ahead, Turlough and the Doctor just behind her. However, as they neared the end of the tunnel and the opening into another chamber, the Doctor reached for Tegan's shoulder, stopping her so that he could squeeze past her and Turlough and take the lead. He walked to the opening and paused in the soft glow from inside.

"Turlough," he said in a hushed voice, "I believe we've found your egg chamber again."

Turlough hurried to his side. In the chamber he saw several insects against the wall, just as they had been before. He also saw the pile of eggs, much smaller now. In fact, Nyssa had apparently managed to move at least three quarters of the eggs into the secondary chamber.

"Hello?" the Doctor called softly, stepping inside.

The insects near the wall turned to twitch their antennae at him. One rose up on its hind legs momentarily, but another made a small clicking noise which seemed to assuage the rearing creature; it returned its legs to the ground.

"It seems safe enough," the Doctor said. "I don't think they'll harm us."

"Where's Nyssa?" asked Tegan.

Turlough pointed to the tunnel on the far wall. "She's probably taken another load to the second room where they're keeping the eggs now."

The Doctor took a few steps toward the eggs then bent to study them. The insects near the wall watched him but did not appear perturbed by his actions.

"I suppose we should each take an armload to the other room," Turlough said perfunctorily.

The Doctor nodded, bending to pick up an egg. The insects near the wall reared abruptly, hissing and flapping their wings.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the Doctor said quickly, standing. However, he realized that their attention was not focused on him.

The insects from the tunnel had begun entering the chamber. As they noticed the creatures inside, they too squealed and reared.

"Is it some sort of mating ritual?" asked Turlough.

"Mating ritual?" repeated the Doctor with some surprise.

"Yes," said Turlough, gesturing toward the insects near the wall. "Those are the males and these are the females, right?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Turlough. These are two entirely different species, and it seems they are natural enemies."

A commotion in the tunnel leading to the secondary egg chamber drew their attention. A dozen insects emerged, wings lifting and jaws opening menacingly. The Doctor wrapped an arm around Tegan's waist and pulled her back toward the wall, motioning to Turlough to follow. Before them, the two groups of insects grew increasingly agitated, clearly preparing to fight.

"Oh!" A familiar, gentle voice reverberated through the chamber. "What are you doing?"

Nyssa stepped from the tunnel, quickly taking in the scene before her.

"Nyssa!" Tegan cried, beginning to take a step. The Doctor, however, restrained her.

Nyssa's head turned, and her eyes locked on her three companions. She blinked in disbelief. Abruptly she was pushed aside, falling into the chamber as several more insects pressed past her from inside the tunnel.

Quickly the Doctor scooted along the perimeter of the chamber. The insects had all gathered near the center, bucking and snapping, legs flailing threateningly. The Doctor took Nyssa's arm and pulled her upward, then lead her briskly back to Tegan and Turlough. Nyssa's eyes had not left Tegan.

"Tegan!" Nyssa gasped, hurrying to embrace her friend. "How—"

"Not now, Nyssa," the Doctor said quickly, his gaze moving to the insects.

The creatures that had escorted the Doctor, Tegan, and Turlough were clearly smaller than those in the other group. The larger insects, though fewer in number, had bigger, stronger mandibles and more powerful front legs. It was unclear to the observers which group would prevail in the impending conflict.

Suddenly one of the larger insects whipped its head forward, slashing at the nearest adversary with its open jaw. The victim shrieked, lifting its wings in defense then rearing up to strike at its enemy with its forelegs.

"No!" shouted the Doctor, stepping forward. "Stop!"

Although his words were meaningless to the insects, the noise created by his voice drew their momentary attention.

"What are you doing?" hissed Turlough.

"Trying to prevent a fight," the Time Lord replied.

"No, Doctor, wait!" Tegan cried, attempting to reach for his arm. "Don't get in the middle of it! They'll hurt you—"

He shrugged off her hand and strode toward the insects.

"Doctor!" Nyssa pleaded, "Be careful!"

Tegan began to move toward the Time Lord, but Turlough stepped in front of her. "He knows what he's doing," he said with a sideways glance. His wrist pressed against the crystal in his pocket.

"But he could get hurt—" Tegan protested.

"And so could we." Turlough's eyes darted to the tunnel from which they had come. "We should get out of here."

"We can't leave the Doctor!" Tegan countered.

The Doctor now stood between the two groups of insects. They peered around him, still raising and lowering their wings angrily. All seemed poised to attack; the Time Lord's presence would not deter them for long.

"Doctor! Come on!" urged Tegan. "We've got to leave."

"No," he said evenly, "I have to try to stop this."

"But you said it yourself—they're natural enemies. This is just the normal order of things," Tegan said.

The larger insect that had begun the attack rose up and jumped at the Doctor, knocking him back so that he fell to the ground. Tegan shoved Turlough aside and reached for the Time Lord. "Come on, Doctor! Get away from them!"

His removal prevented any restraint among the insects. In an instant they had begun lurching at each other, snapping and scraping with their jaws, striking each other with their legs and wings. The Doctor scrabbled toward the pile of eggs, grasping a sphere in his hands.

"Stop it!" he shouted, lifting the egg then dropping it to the ground. Immediately its glowing ceased.

Several of the larger insects hissed and turned toward the Doctor, wings lifting in rage.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" cried Nyssa. "You can't harm their eggs!"

"I may have to sacrifice a few to get them to stop fighting," he panted, lifting another sphere over his head.

"They'll attack you!" Tegan warned.

"That is the plan," the Doctor responded calmly.

"But Doctor—" Tegan began to object.

The larger insects were all turning toward the Doctor, their prey nearly forgotten in their haste to save their young. They had surrounded him within a few seconds, and several opened their mouths in preparation for biting at his legs.

"No!" Nyssa shouted. "Don't hurt him! He's trying to help you!" She ran forward but stumbled; the ground shook beneath her feet. She landed on several eggs, her hand crushing one.

Now the insects squealed and lunged at Nyssa. She was struggling to rise, but the slight undulation of the ground prevented her from succeeding. Four insects converged on Nyssa with open jaws. Tegan took a quick step toward Nyssa, but her knee could not support her, and she floundered to the ground with a grunt of pain and frustration.

The insects had pinned Nyssa; one climbed onto her chest while another stood over her legs. A third watched her for a moment then lowered its open mouth toward her neck.

"No, please!" Nyssa pleaded, trying to block the insect with her hands. Its powerful head knocked her hands away as its mandible closed over her throat.

"Nyssa!" the Doctor shouted, unable to reach her, surrounded by several insects himself. He was attempting to fend them off with the dissecting shears.

Turlough watched the scene before him as though it were in slow motion. He could hear his companions crying out, and he could feel the ground still trembling beneath his feet. His eyes swept the room, locking for an instant on the tunnel. He could reach it in a few seconds and get away before anyone noticed. This was the tunnel through which he had initially come. The TARDIS sat just beyond its entrance…

Then his eyes returned to Nyssa. Without further thought, he ran at the insect whose jaw was pressing against her throat. He shoved the creature away with all his strength then struck at the other two with his numb hands. They twitched then stepped off of Nyssa. Turlough realized that the ground was shaking with more force. The insects were confused, their antennae quavering as they looked about. The group of smaller animals gave a few brief squeaks and ran toward the tunnel that had brought them to this room.

Nyssa had managed to sit up, clasping a hand to her throat. "The egg chamber," she croaked. "We'll be safe there. That must be why they moved the eggs there."

Turlough held out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up. The Doctor had scrabbled toward Tegan to help her stand.

"No," said the Doctor, "we can't go there. The insects won't trust us not to harm their eggs. Besides, that's where they're heading." He nodded his head toward the retreating creatures.

"What's happening?" Tegan asked, still trying to balance against the shaking on one leg.

"A volcanic eruption, I believe," replied the Doctor.

"What should we do?" asked Turlough.

"The insects," the Time Lord said, "appear to possess an excellent sense of self-preservation. I think that is why they led us down here—they knew the eruption was imminent and wanted to protect us."

"Really?" Tegan was still not fully convinced she hadn't been intended as supper.

"That's all well and good," Turlough interjected, "but where do we go now?"

The Doctor helped Tegan move toward the wall. "For the moment I think we will be safest right where we are."

Nyssa looked toward the tunnel. "The TARDIS," she began hesitantly. "It's out there. If there's lava flow—"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid that is out of our control now."

Nyssa turned back to Tegan, stepping toward her to clasp her hands. "I'm so glad that you're all right," she said with a smile.

Tegan nodded. "Me too." Her eyes moved to Nyssa's throat. "But Nyssa, you're bleeding."

Nyssa's hand moved to her neck again as Tegan tried to see what damage the insect had inflicted upon her friend. The Doctor gently moved Nyssa's hand away so that he could view the injury.

Turlough watched his three companions for a moment. All were absorbed with Nyssa's wounds. The tunnel was just a few steps away. It must be connected with additional tunnels that had brought the smaller insects here. If he followed the main tunnel, though, he would eventually find his way to the surface and back to the TARDIS. The ground continued to tremble, which he imagined meant that the volcano was still erupting. However, if he could just reach the TARDIS, he would be safe. With a final glance back at the others, he moved swiftly into the tunnel. In the dimness, he was almost certain that he caught a faint glow from the crystal.


	8. Chapter 8

Tegan held one of the eggs near Nyssa's face so that the Doctor could inspect her neck more closely. He was dabbing at the blood with a handkerchief.

"The cuts aren't deep," he said. "It looks as though the mandibles just scraped you."

Nyssa nodded. "Thank goodness for Turlough." She turned her head slightly to look for the Trion. "Turlough?" she said. "Where has he gone?"

Now three pairs of eyes searched the chamber as the Doctor called the young man's name. He hurried to the entrances of both tunnels, calling into each and peering into the darkness.

"Where is he?" Nyssa asked.

The Doctor returned to her and Tegan. "I don't know. He can't have gotten too far; it's only been a few minutes since he was here."

Nyssa was perplexed. "Why would he leave?"

"Maybe he was looking for another way out," Tegan suggested, but the niggling sense of mistrust began to return to her.

"When did he meet up with you?" asked Nyssa.

"Maybe half an hour ago," Tegan replied.

"He was helping me to move the eggs," said Nyssa, "and then he just disappeared. I didn't know what had happened to him."

Tegan scowled faintly. "He told us he was looking for a shortcut back to the egg chamber, but somehow he had gotten lost."

"Could he have gone just now to search for another shortcut?" Nyssa asked.

"A shortcut to what?" Tegan said. "If there's a volcano erupting up there," she gestured toward the ceiling, "he'd be walking right into it. Why would he do that?"

The Doctor had remained quiet during the young women's discussion. Now, however, he spoke. "I think I'd better go after him."

"But how will you know which way to go?" asked Nyssa with concern.

The Doctor glanced at the tunnel leading to the secondary egg chamber. "He wouldn't have gone that way—he was aware of the insects' animosity toward us—so he must have taken the other tunnel."

"But Doctor," Tegan said, "if he's heading for the surface—"

"Then I must stop him before he gets too far," the Doctor finished. "We are safest down here, as far from the lava and gases as possible. The closer he gets to the surface, the more danger he'll face. I need to find him before he encounters any ventilation shafts."

Nyssa placed her arm around Tegan's waist and took a step forward. "All right. Let's go."

The Doctor turned back. "No. You two stay here."

Before Nyssa could protest, he added, "Tegan, you're in no shape for rushing through these tunnels, particularly when they are unstable. This chamber is well fortified; you should be safe here."

"Unless the insects return," Tegan said.

"The smaller ones probably won't," the Doctor said. "They know now that their enemy lives down here. If the others come back, you must continue helping them. Show them that you are more of a help than a threat." He had already begun to step into the tunnel.

"Doctor!" Tegan called. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not long, I hope," he called back. "But you are both to remain here regardless."

"But—" began Tegan.

Nyssa took her arm and led her back toward the wall. "Come on," she said. "We may as well rest until he or the insects return."

They both sank to the ground, wondering when the earth would cease its trembling.

* * *

Turlough moved fast through the tunnel, keeping his arm against the wall to feel his way. He realized that there must be at least one tunnel that intersected this one, so he needed to be certain that he kept to the main passageway. He recalled making a relatively sharp turn shortly after the Doctor and Tegan had found him, so if he could keep moving in a straight line he should reach the surface.

After a time, he found that he could see ahead of him. The darkness had yielded to an odd dusk. The air felt different somehow, too. It seemed to press in on him, making his chest feel heavy as he inhaled. He had to slow his pace to keep from panting.

For a moment he wondered if he should turn back. Perhaps he had ended up in the wrong tunnel after all. Yet the increase in light must surely mean that he was nearing the surface. Thinking back, he felt that he had spent about as long in this tunnel as he had when travelling through it initially with Nyssa. So he must be in the right place…

The earth continued to shake, the intensity varying. There seemed, too, to be an ever-present low rumbling that reverberated through the tunnel. Turlough pushed ahead, breathing more heavily and beginning to sweat profusely. The hazy light seemed to dim then brighten; he blinked against it.

Gradually he became aware of another noise. This was not the steady rumble. It was a scraping sound, vaguely familiar but difficult to recall amid the cloudiness of his mind. He realized abruptly that he was having trouble thinking. How long had that been the case? He blinked again, trying to clear his head.

The secondary noise became louder. The rumbling seemed to increase as well. Turlough backed against the wall to remain standing. The light had changed, but he could not tell precisely how. Was it brighter? Yes, he could see more clearly now. Something was moving just a short distance away from him, approaching him from further back in the tunnel. Whatever it was, it seemed to cause the scritching noise. He squinted.

Three insects were scurrying toward him, their wings lifting and lowering, creating the dry rustling he heard. He recalled that this motion accompanied their aggression. He took a few steps, but the base of the tunnel seemed to roll beneath his feet. He fell to his knees.

In an instant, the insects were upon him, surrounding him, their wings flapping, brushing against him roughly. He tried to writhe away from them, then resorted to flinging out his arms in the hopes of knocking them away. But it was no use; they held him down, pressing their bodies over him.

When he felt something sticky touch his cheek he cried out. "No! Stop it! Let me go!"

His words were muffled in an instant as the insects began wrapping his face with their thick, glutinous web.

* * *

The Doctor knew from the changing light in the tunnel that he had to seek immediate shelter. If he were close enough to the surface to see the light, he was close enough to be affected by the volcanic gases. Yet he had not found Turlough. The Trion lad might be unaware of the extreme danger from the gases, or perhaps he had already been overcome by them as he neared the surface.

"Turlough!" he called as loudly as he could. His voice echoed against the dirt walls. The Doctor inhaled tentatively, testing the air. There was a distinct odor of sulfur. Sulfur dioxide and hydrogen sulphide were seeping into the tunnel. He stood motionless for several seconds, weighing his options. He could return to the egg chamber, where he would be safe from the effects of the eruption. If he did continue forward, he would have only a few minutes in which to try to find Turlough, and this would take valuable seconds away from his chances of escaping the gases himself.

The Time Lord was startled from thought by two insects hurrying through the tunnel, toward the egg chamber. They loped toward him, pausing for a moment to wriggle their antennae at him before continuing past. The Doctor noticed that one had a scrap of blue hanging from its wing. Their gait was odd, too, almost as though they were staggering. He saw immediately that they were of the smaller species. As the insects scuttled by, the Doctor grasped the bit of material and pulled it away. He studied it for a moment. It was a small, torn piece of fabric, and he was relatively certain that it had come from Turlough's jacket.

The Doctor hastened forward, silently counting the seconds, calculating precisely how much time he might have before he would be overwhelmed by the gases. He had gone perhaps fifty meters when he saw a light-colored form lying on the floor of the tunnel. At first he thought it was a chrysalis, though he wondered how such a thing might have gotten here. He bent quickly to touch the large object, pulling his fingers away when he felt its stickiness. Through the milky webbing, he could just glimpse a patch of coppery red.

Quickly he felt along the exterior surface of the web. The contours were definitely human. "Turlough!" he cried, coughing suddenly.

He looked up. The light had grown brighter, and he could clearly see the end of the tunnel less than twenty meters ahead. There was something else lying a few meters away from Turlough. The Doctor squinted. One of the insects lay unmoving, wings slightly open and legs already stiffening.

The tunnel shook violently, knocking the Doctor off of his feet. He scrabbled upward as several clumps of dirt fell upon his head and shoulders. He looked up. The roof of the tunnel was cracking, splitting from the force of the shaking. He could not remain here. Breathing was becoming more difficult, too. The gases were entering the tunnel.

He ran to the entrance, holding his jacket over his mouth and nose. There in the distance, perhaps fifty meters away, he saw the edge of the TARDIS behind a small rise. His eyes swept the landscape, watching in alarm as lava flowed in a steaming mass toward the rise. He watched for less than five seconds, calculating the rate of movement, then sprinted back into the tunnel.

When he reached Turlough, he pulled the scissors from his pocket and cut a small patch of the web away from the Trion's feet. He pressed the sticky substance over his nose and mouth then grasped Turlough's ankles, dragging him through the tunnel. He drew very few extremely shallow breaths. By the time he reached the entrance, he was exhausted, aching from the hunched position in which he had moved. His eyes darted to the lava flow. He had precious little time.

Securing his hold on Turlough's ankles, he stumbled out of the tunnel, eyes stinging as the lethal gases surrounded him.

* * *

Nyssa and Tegan leaned against the wall, their legs outstretched on the soft earthen floor. Nyssa had listened with awed fascination as Tegan recounted the events of the last several hours.

"But how did you fall into the vent?" Nyssa asked, mulling over her friend's tale.

Tegan shook her head. "I'm not really sure. I was standing near it when the earthquake started, and I had trouble keeping my balance. But I think…" she paused, trying to recall something.

"What?"

"I could almost swear that I felt a hand push me."

Nyssa frowned. "Not Turlough?"

"No. He wasn't even near me. I could see him running toward me just before I fell."

Nyssa had pressed a hand to her chest in relief. "I was certain that he tried to help you."

With a shrug, Tegan replied, "I don't know. After I fell I don't remember anything until I woke up back in one of the buildings."

"He tried to get you out of the vent. That's how he burned his hands."

Tegan arched an eyebrow at Nyssa. "Really?"

"Why does that surprise you?"

Tegan's eyes wandered toward the tunnel. "I'm still not sure if we can trust him. Why has he run off?"

"He probably became frightened, or perhaps he was trying to find a safer place for us—"

"Maybe. He must have gotten pretty far; I thought the Doctor would be back by now."

"We should be all right down here until they return."

Tegan rubbed at her knee. It was throbbing mercilessly.

"It looks painful," Nyssa commented, glancing at the injury.

"I can't say it feels good," Tegan replied tiredly.

The wall behind their backs shook more violently, jolting both young women. A deep rumbling seemed to roll from the tunnel entrance.

"That doesn't sound good," said Tegan.

Nyssa stood, hurrying to the tunnel. She placed a hand against the wall then looked carefully around the chamber. "Oh!" she gasped, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"What?" asked Tegan, following Nyssa's gaze. A fine dust was falling, heralding larger lumps of dirt.

"I think we should move into the secondary egg chamber," Nyssa said, returning to Tegan and reaching for her hand.

"What's happening?"

"Probably nothing, but we should move just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

Nyssa pulled Tegan up then wrapped her arm around the Australian's waist. "This chamber may not be as solid as it seems."

"You mean it could collapse?"

Nyssa nodded. "Possibly."

"So you're suggesting we go into the other chamber, where those insects are? The ones who tried to rip your throat out?"

"I'm not sure that we have any other choice."

Dirt rained down on them. Nyssa hurried to the secondary tunnel, gently pushing Tegan just inside the entrance. She turned back to the large chamber.

"What are you doing?" Tegan asked.

Nyssa lifted an egg. "I'm going to move the rest of the eggs into the tunnel. Perhaps if the insects see that we've helped them they won't feel so threatened by us."

Tegan yelped as several fist-sized clumps of dirt fell just in front of her. "Here," she said, "hand them to me. Hurry!"

* * *

The Doctor felt light-headed, and the images before him swam blurrily. One more step… that was all he needed, then just one more… He forced his feet to move. Turlough's ankles threatened to slip from his grasp, but he kept an iron grip, dragging the prone form across the shaking ground. He was hot, terribly hot, and he knew that he would not be able go much further. The gases were affecting him, poisoning him, killing him.

One more step… surely it was the last he would be capable of taking. Then one more, the final one—and something solid pressed against his back. He dropped Turlough's ankles, and, with the last of his exhausted strength turned to rest his hand against the solid, blue door of the TARDIS. He forced his fingers to retrieve the key and insert in into the lock, waves of dizziness crashing over him. He would have to take a breath; he could not hold out any longer.

The door opened, and the Doctor fought off the vertigo, fumbling for Turlough's feet. He could not see clearly—before him were only vague shapes and colors—but there was something that drew his hazy attention nonetheless. Heat radiated from the ground, and there was a deep, red glow near Turlough's head. The Doctor blinked, willing his vision to clear for an instant. The lava flow was nearly at his own feet, and it seemed to pool around Turlough.

With a final tug, he wrenched the Trion inside the TARDIS then stumbled to the console, falling on the lever that closed the door. The light inside the TARDIS was fading; gray splotches pulsated ever larger, devouring the light.

As consciousness slipped away from the Doctor, he lifted a weak hand to his face, feeling the sticky web that covered his nose and mouth. He had exhausted the tiny bit of air remaining in the miniscule space between the webbing and his skin many minutes ago. He was suffocating, gasping for air that was entirely gone.

His fingers twitched, then his hand fell to the floor. The Time Lord's eyes rolled back, the whites nearly indistinguishable against the pallor of his skin. His body rolled slightly as the wave of lava hit the exterior of the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nyssa had succeeded in moving about half of the eggs into the tunnel, where Tegan placed them carefully along the wall. They had worked quickly, and Nyssa had shielded some eggs from falling chunks of earth with her own body. Still, several had been crushed as heavier clumps fell.

The room continued to shake intermittently. Bits of dirt fell upon Tegan in the smaller tunnel, too. However, this area seemed slightly more stable than the large chamber.

"Hurry, Nyssa!" Tegan encouraged, holding out her arms for another egg.

Nyssa placed the sphere in her friend's waiting hands. A soft thud in the chamber caused both young women to peer out into the room. They saw a pile of dirt near the center of the cavern. Dust rose from it, stirred by its fall.

"The whole room is about to collapse!" Tegan wailed. She grasped Nyssa's arm and pulled her into the tunnel. "Come on. We have to get away from here."

"But the eggs—" Nyssa protested.

"You have to leave them."

Another mass of dirt fell from the ceiling, burying several of the remaining eggs.

"Come on," Tegan urged again.

With a final glance back, Nyssa nodded and helped Tegan move further into the tunnel. The eggs against the wall provided some illumination, but ahead the tunnel remained dark.

Somewhat breathlessly, Tegan said, "I hope the Doctor gets here soon."

"If the other tunnel is caving in, he might not be able to reach us," Nyssa replied softly.

"Cripes." Tegan was staring ahead, squinting slightly. "That may be the least of our problems."

"What?"

Tegan pointed. "That glow," she said. "The insects are returning."

* * *

The Doctor's right hand lay at his side. His fingers clutched the bit of webbing that had covered his face. Slowly his chest rose and fell, then he gasped, eyes flying open to dart around the room. He took another great breath then sat up. At first he thought that he was still dizzy, since the floor seemed to rock beneath him. But as he watched, he saw Turlough's body roll to the side. Something was causing the TARDIS to move.

The Doctor scrambled to his feet. In fact, he was still somewhat woozy, but he managed to stumble to the console and punch in some hasty coordinates. The TARDIS shuddered slightly, and he nodded in relief.

He waited a few seconds to be certain that the floor was stable, then he pulled the shears from his pocket and knelt next to Turlough. Bits of lava clung to the web that encased his head. If the lava had penetrated the webbing and touched his skin… The Doctor shook his head. That would be the least of Turlough's problems if he had inhaled the gases.

Quickly he cut away the webbing from Turlough's face, pulling the sticky material back to reveal the Trion's pallid skin.

"Turlough," the Doctor said, lightly slapping the young man's cheek.

This elicited no response. The Doctor snipped at the web, removing it from Turlough's head and neck. With considerable relief, he saw that there were no burns on the Trion's scalp or face. He pressed his fingers against the boy's neck to feel a slow pulse beat.

"Come on, Turlough," he encouraged, "you can breathe now. The air is fine." He quickly cut and tore the web away from Turlough's arms and torso then rested his hand over his companion's chest. The Trion's breathing was very shallow, and his skin was still dreadfully pale.

The Doctor stood, hurrying toward the hallway to fetch an oxygen canister. A small cough stopped him, however. He turned to look back at Turlough.

"Doctor?" the Trion said weakly, blinking in the artificial light of the console room.

"Yes, Turlough, I'm right here."

Turlough lifted his head slightly, surveying the web that still wrapped his hips and legs. "What happened?"

The Doctor pulled Turlough toward the wall, lifting his shoulders so that he sat upright. Without responding to the question, he asked, "How do you feel? Does your chest hurt when you breathe?"

Turlough took a moment to assess his condition as the Doctor cut the web from his legs. Finally he replied, "I think I'm all right."

The Doctor nodded. "Good." He pulled the last of the web from Turlough's ankles, studying it briefly. "Amazing stuff," he murmured.

"Pardon?"

The Doctor dropped the piece of web to the floor. "Oh—the web. It's really quite an intriguing material. It protected you from the gases and the lava."

"Really? So the insects ended up saving me, not killing me as they'd planned."

"I am not entirely sure that killing you was their plan." He plucked a bit of webbing from Turlough's hair. "You'll need to shower to remove the rest of the web. It seems to have a slight toxicity that may affect you adversely. You'll need to use shampoo—"

Turlough held up his hands. "That might present a problem."

"Yes. Well, I can help you. But I wonder…" He touched the web that was wrapped around Turlough's hand then cut through it with the shears.

"Thanks. I haven't enjoyed having that on."

The Doctor pulled the web away to reveal pink, healing skin. "Hmm. Just as I thought."

Turlough studied his hand. "It's nearly healed! How is that possible?"

"The web must contain chemicals that facilitate healing. This makes quite a bit of sense, actually. If the insects are burned by the geysers, this would enhance their healing abilities."

"But you said it was toxic."

"For humans, it may be. It seemed to affect Tegan rather seriously. However, your biochemistry is slightly different from hers—still, it would be a good idea to remove all traces of the web as soon as possible. The water and shampoo won't harm this hand. Try to keep the other one dry, though."

The Time Lord stood and walked toward the console. Turlough rose, too. Through the view screen he saw dark, empty space. "Have we left the planet?" he asked with surprise.

"For the moment. Lava was beginning to surround the TARDIS, so I had to move her. However," he tapped at the keys, "we need to return. Nyssa and Tegan are not safe where they are."

"No?"

"No. The insects present a threat, and the tunnels are becoming unstable. The one in which I found you was near collapse when I pulled you out."

"You came back for me—"

The Doctor held up a hand. "Sshh." He bent toward the control panel to study the screen, tracing an image on it with his finger. He shook his head.

"Doctor?"

"Quiet, Turlough. Determining the precise coordinates for the egg chamber is rather tricky—I need to think…"

Turlough felt slightly light-headed; he leaned against the wall.

"Do it now."

He started, looking around quickly. The Doctor was still immersed in thought; he had not spoken. He was hunched over the console, preoccupied with his task. Turlough rested his hand against the crystal. The numbness had finally left his fingers, and for a moment he thought he felt heat radiating from his pocket.

He straightened, but the movement caused his vision to blur.

"Now, boy!"

Turlough recognized the deep, imperious voice. He blinked and gripped the crystal. "But he saved me," he whispered.

A dark shadow passed just at the edge of Turlough's line of sight. He thought he felt a hand push him forward, and he stumbled away from the support of the wall. The coat rack was near him. Tentatively he extended his hand toward it then gripped the sturdy stock and moved with stealthy steps toward the Doctor.

* * *

Tegan and Nyssa stood frozen near the tunnel entrance as the insects approached them. The animals' wings rose, and their antennae slashed from side to side. Clearly they now viewed the intruders as their enemy.

Nyssa took a breath then extended her hands toward the eggs piled against the wall. "Look. We've moved them in here to keep them safe," she said, focusing her eyes on the insects.

Those in the lead paused, seeming to look at the eggs then at Nyssa. They made several squeaking noises accompanied by head movements.

"What do you think they're saying?" Tegan whispered.

Nyssa shook her head. "I don't know."

A large clump of dirt fell near Tegan's shoulder, and she stumbled back, her feet treading dangerously near several of the eggs. The insects watched her movements then squealed and opened their jaws.

"Sorry!" Tegan exclaimed. "I didn't mean—"

"It's no use, Tegan. They don't understand. They just see us as a threat to their young."

The insects moved forward now, undeterred by the shaking of the passageway. A steady shower of dirt rained from the ceiling.

"It's not going to hold much longer," Tegan said, eyes moving up for a moment then back to the advancing insects.

Nyssa had taken a step toward the chamber and glanced into the room. "The entire ceiling is about to give out," she said. She reached for Tegan's hand, clasping it firmly.

"Nyssa?" Tegan entwined her fingers with her friend's. "I'm glad to have known you."

Nyssa squeezed the Australian's hand gently. "Me too."

The insects stood directly before them, rearing up and snapping, mandibles only centimeters from the women's throats. Squeezing her eyes shut, Tegan lifted her arm to try to block the strike, though she knew without a doubt that this motion would not deter the livid insects for long.

The wall shook behind her back, and the rumbling seemed to increase. The sound grew louder, sharper somehow, and vaguely familiar.

The Doctor turned from the console as the TARDIS materialized. Turlough stood less than a meter form him, holding the coat rack in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked the Time Lord.

Turlough glanced hastily at the view screen then lowered his impromptu weapon. "If the insects try to attack, it might prove useful."

The Doctor reached for the lever to open the door. "Hopefully that won't be necessary. We seem to have made it to the right place, though I had some difficulty setting the coordinates. I think there may be a lose wire somewhere…" His voice trailed off distractedly for a moment, then he said, "Come on."

He stepped out into the chamber amid a shower of dirt and small rocks. It was difficult to see through the dust. "Tegan! Nyssa!" he called.

"Doctor!" Tegan's frantic voice responded. "In here!"

The Doctor hurried toward the tunnel, calling back, "Turlough! Bring that rack!"

Turlough followed closely behind the Time Lord, carrying the coat rack in one hand. Just inside the tunnel they found Tegan and Nyssa surrounded by insects. Both young women were pressed against the wall, and the insects were snapping at them. The Doctor took the coat rack from Turlough and thrust it toward the animals, striking several across their backs. They hissed and stepped backward to stare at him briefly before rearing and lunging at him.

"Quickly!" he told Nyssa and Tegan, motioning for them to slip behind him and out of the tunnel.

Nyssa helped Tegan to hobble past the Doctor. Turlough stood just outside the tunnel now, and to their tremendous relief they saw the TARDIS near the center of the chamber. They ran through the falling dirt toward the door. Turlough was right behind them. Once inside the TARDIS, he brushed past them to place his hand on the door lever.

"Turlough! Wait!" cried Nyssa. "The Doctor is still out there!"

"The chamber is collapsing. We have to leave now," Turlough said firmly, moving the lever.

"No!" Nyssa ran toward him. "Not without the Doctor!"

She pushed Turlough away from the lever and opened the door.

"Close it! Now!" The Doctor's voice startled the three travelers. He stood panting just inside the door, still grasping the coat rack in one hand.

Nyssa quickly moved the lever. The door closed, but not before several chunks of dirt and rock bounced inside. Falling debris pummeled the roof. The Doctor set the coat rack back in its usual place then hurried to the console. The TARDIS had begun to shake, and Tegan, unable to balance successfully on one leg, fell to the ground.

"We can leave any time now," she suggested wryly, struggling to maintain some semblance of dignity while sprawled upon the floor.

With a wheeze, the TARDIS faded from the chamber as the hard earthen ceiling split open, quickly filling the room with countless tons of dirt and rock.


	10. Epilogue

Nyssa stood next to the Doctor, studying one of the screens on the console.

"It was a massive volcanic eruption," the Doctor commented, pointing at the graph that appeared on the screen.

"Was the planet destroyed?" asked Nyssa with concern.

"The area where we were most likely suffered terrible damage, but the other side of the planet was only minimally affected."

"I can't imagine that any of the larger insects survived."

"I'm afraid that those in the tunnel succumbed to the collapse, but the eggs that you helped them move to the other chamber may have remained safe. And I suspect that the smaller insects fared somewhat better. They had their webs to protect them."

"I didn't see any webs in the tunnels or chambers where I was," Nyssa commented.

"No? I believe that the smaller insects adapted to their environment and to their need for protection by developing the capability to spin webs. The larger insects, living deeper within the ground and having greater size and strength, evidently did not need this extra means of protection."

"I hope the smaller ones survived."

"As do I. They appear to be a rather advanced species, capable of communication and, it seems, even empathy."

"Empathy? Really?"

The Doctor nodded. "I believe that they made a conscious effort to remove Tegan and me from harm's way, then they risked their own lives to save Turlough. They wrapped him in a web just as the gases were entering the tunnel where he was. One of the insects died as a result."

"Oh dear. What happened to it?"

"I can't be certain, but it appeared to have died from exhaustion—from producing and spinning the web so quickly. Which reminds me, I really must study the material from which the webs are made. It seems to have some rather extraordinary properties."

"It protected Turlough from the lava."

"Yes. It also apparently healed the burn on his hand."

"Really? Doctor, I'd like to help you with your analysis."

"Of course." He straightened, finally looking away from the screen. "I suppose I should check on Tegan. You helped her to shower?"

Nyssa nodded. "Yes. She's in bed with her leg elevated, just as you instructed."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "We'll see how long she stays there." He walked into the hallway.

Nyssa stood before the screen for a few minutes then glanced at the door lever. With a slight scowl she headed for the hall, walking purposefully through the clean, white corridor. When she reached a door, she stopped, hesitating for a moment before lifting her hand to knock sharply.

"What?" Turlough's voice floated through the closed door.

"It's Nyssa. May I come in?"

"I'm resting now—"

"It's important." Nyssa pushed the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

Tegan sat upon her bed, back resting against several pillows propped up on the headboard. She held a book, but she was not reading it. Her fingers tapped restlessly against the comforter.

"Tegan?"

She looked at the door when she heard the Doctor's voice. "Yes, Doctor?"

He poked his head inside.

"Come in," she said, setting the book aside.

He entered with a smile. "You're looking much better."

"It's amazing what washing away several layers of grime will do," she responded. "Not to mention bits of toxic spider web."

"Tegan," the Doctor sighed, "how many times do I have to tell you that they aren't arachnids—"

The Australian rolled her eyes. "I know."

He approached the bed and glanced down at her leg, which rested on two pillows. She wore shorts, and a small pack covered her bare right knee. The Doctor lifted the pack. "How does it feel?"

"Better. I'll be up and about in no time—"

The Doctor shook his head. "You're staying right here in this bed until that is healed," he said firmly. "You tore the vastus medialis. It will require time to mend."

"But I'm bored," Tegan complained.

"Perhaps Nyssa can keep you company. If you like I can come back later with a chess board."

"Not my game."

"Cards then?"

"Poker?"

The Doctor smiled. "If you like, but I must warn you—I am a rather good player. Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?"

"No, I guess not." Tegan sounded morose.

"I know that you'd rather be active, Tegan, but if you rest your knee for a few days I promise you it will heal quickly."

She looked up at him. "Oh, I know. It's not that, really…"

"What is it then?"

"I've just been thinking about what happened—how I fell into the vent, and how I would have died—suffocated—if you hadn't come back for me."

The Doctor's eyes wandered to his feet. He did not comment.

Tegan continued, "I want to thank you—"

"You already did, back at the research complex."

"I guess so, but I think it's worth repeating. Thank you for returning for me."

The Doctor's gaze met hers for an instant. "You're welcome, Tegan."

He turned to leave, but she spoke again. "Doctor—"

"Yes?"

"Who do you think sent the distress call? We never found any transmitter at the complex, and you said there wasn't one at the other complex, either."

He thought for a moment before responding. "That is a curious issue. I am honestly not sure where the transmission originated."

"You mean if it was from one of the research complexes or from somewhere else, like one of the tunnels."

"Actually, I am nearly certain that it did not come from anywhere on Beta 8. The TARDIS's equipment was unable to detect any traces of electrical activity on the planet."

"Then where did it come from?"

"I don't know."

"So we went there for nothing. All this for nothing." Tegan swept a hand over her knee.

"Nyssa's efforts may have saved some of the eggs, which could help the species survive. Without the web-spinning capabilities of the smaller insects, the larger ones were most likely destroyed by the cave-ins. If some of the eggs were preserved, however, the species may continue. That will be important for the ecosystem, too."

Tegan shrugged. "I'm just glad we're all back here, mostly in one piece."

The Doctor nodded. "So am I, Tegan."

She thought she detected a hint of weariness in his voice. "Nyssa said that Turlough burned his hands trying to help me. Will he be all right?"

"Yes; there won't be any permanent damage."

"I appreciate his efforts, but I think we should watch him carefully."

"The burns won't pose any danger to him—"

"No, Doctor, that's not what I mean. There's something about him— We don't know him very well. I just think we need to keep an eye on him."

"There was a time when we didn't know you very well, either," the Doctor pointed out reasonably.

"And if you'd waited awhile to be certain that you could trust me, I would have understood. All I'm saying is that we should be cautious until we know he's okay. Just promise me you'll be careful."

The Doctor turned again and took a few steps toward the door. "Keep your knee still, Tegan. Call if you need anything." He slipped out the door without further comment.

* * *

Turlough stood next to the bed, arranging a pillow against the headboard. He wore dark blue pants and a white tee shirt; his hair was still damp. He looked up quickly when Nyssa entered the room.

"Look, Nyssa, this isn't really a good time. I'm tired, and my hand is still hurting—"

"I'm sorry, but I really need to speak with you."

The Trion appeared pale and fatigued. He walked around to the side of the bed closest to Nyssa and sat on the edge, leaning slightly against the pillow. "What is it?"

"Why did you leave the chamber when the eruption began? The Doctor told you that it was the safest place to be."

Turlough swallowed. "It was a stupid thing to do, but I got scared. Being down in those tunnels and chambers—I just felt so closed in. I couldn't stand it any longer; I had to get out of there."

"And if you had made it out, what were you planning to do?" Nyssa's tone was cool.

"I hadn't really thought it through. I guess I would have tried to get back to the TARDIS and see if I could bring it to you, just as the Doctor did."

"But you don't know how to program it."

"No," he said with some regret, "I don't. But I suppose I would have tried. I wouldn't have left you down there."

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not! Why would you think I would?"

Nyssa appeared uncomfortable; she crossed her arms over her chest. "You closed the door while the Doctor was still in the tunnel with the insects. I thought you were trying to keep him out—"

"Keep him out?" Turlough asked, feigning surprise. "No, Nyssa, I was just worried about the cave-in. I was going to open the door the instant he returned."

"You were?"

"Of course!"

Nyssa lowered her arms, watching his face intently for a moment. "I'm sorry, Turlough. I don't know what I was thinking. You went out of your way to help Tegan, and you accompanied me to try to find the Doctor, even though you were in pain—"

"It's all right, Nyssa. We were in a frightening situation. It's easy to let your imagination run away with you when you're scared." Turlough yawned. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry I bothered you. Get some rest."

"Thanks. I will."

Nyssa offered him an apologetic smile then left the room. To Turlough's relief, she shut the door quietly but firmly. He watched it for several moments anyway then reached beneath the pillow to withdraw the crystal.

"I tried," he said defensively, "I really did. It just wasn't possible—"

The crystal glowed dully for an instant, then a shadow swept across the mirror. Turlough felt a sudden chill swirl around him. The blood pounded in his ears, and he pressed a hand to his temple.

"One more chance, boy." The words reverberated through his head. "That's all you get."

Turlough rocked forward, dropping the crystal onto the mattress. The cold enveloped him completely, drawing all of the warmth from his body. Shivering, he curled into a ball. His lips moved, repeating a silent chant over and over again.

"I won't fail. I promise, I won't fail again…"

_I'd like to leave a special thank you to David B. for his helpful suggestions and assistance with matters relating to geology._


End file.
